Death Battle
by RedLycan
Summary: My own Death Battles!
1. Blade Wolf vs X-23

**Welcome to my first Death Battle. This one is one that I've wanted solved for a while, but obviously Screwattack is not going to do it, so I'm doing it. So here we go, but first:**

 **The following is a Fanfiction Death Battle. Death Battle and the characters featured in them belong to their respective owners. This is just for entertainment purposes and nothing else.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blade Wolf vs. X-23**

* * *

 **[** **Play "Invader"** **]**

Gray: Created to become deadly weapons, these two fought for their freedom and now lead their own paths.

 **Red: Blade Wolf, the robot dog of Metal Gear Rising.**

Gray: And X-23, the clone of Wolverine.

 **Red: He's Gray and I'm Red…**

Gray: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle!

* * *

 **[** **Play Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Main Theme** **]**

Gray: War was starting to end, peace was in grasp and it was something people were hoping for.

 **Red: Buuut, that wasn't settling well with some people. Turns out there were a few who like the war economy and weren't all too happy with all the peace going around.**

Gray: Among these few was the PMC terrorist group known as Desperado Enforcement, LLC.

 **Red: These guys loved the war economy and wanted to make sure that war kept happening, so they turned themselves into cyborgs and aided terrorists and criminals all over the world.**

Gray: However, not everyone wanted this life. Many times, they've lost their families, limbs, and were left starving on the streets, all having no option but to join them. But there was one who only wanted freedom from this, and that was…

 **Red: …A robot dog.**

 _LQ-84i: "The Assembly Building and palace are under our control._

 _Mistral: "Did not care to join in the fun?"_

 _LQ-84i: "No. I see no reason to fight."_

* * *

 **Real Name: Blade Wolf**

 **Aliases: IF Prototype LQ-84i, Wolf, K-9000**

 **Age: 3**

 **Member of Maverick Security Consulting, Inc.**

 **Lives at Solis Space and Aeronautics with Sunny Emmerich**

* * *

 **[** **Play "I'm My Own Master Now (Spirit of the Wolf remix)-Metal Gear Rising Revengeance** **]**

Gray: Enter IF Prototype LQ-84i, an autonomous UG created to help replace cyborg soldiers.

 **Red: Why would they want to replace real soldiers with this thing?**

Gray: Probably to prevent military casualties. This AI was given very high intelligence and the capability of speech, to better allow it to handle missions easily. Along with it he was placed in VR training. VR training is a virtual reality simulation that allows the subject in training to learn new techniques and keep their current training sharp, without being placed in the field.

 **Red: Things were going well, but then the project was canceled and the AI was shut down because he lacked the one thing that would make him more human: a killer instinct.**

Gray: Deactivated he remained for three years, until the Desperado leader, Sundowner, had him reactivated. The reason he why is because Sundowner's weird sense of humor toward the AI.

 **Red: The dude was a douche. That's all I got to say about him.**

Gray: Agreed. Anyway, after being placed in some more VR training, the AI was sent to eliminate Samuel Rodriguez.

 **Red: Sam won, but he gave the AI the great idea to make his own decisions. Smart, now that thing can do whatever he wants.**

Gray: It's not that simple for him, Red.

 **Red: Why?**

 _LQ-84i: "I may analyze orders, but I may not disobey them. Should I disobey a direct order, my memory would be wiped."_

 **Red: Damn. That sucks.**

Gray: Left with no other option, the AI was forced to follow orders no matter what they were.

 **Red: But he managed to catch a break when his range inhibitor was turned off. He slaughtered dozens of Gekkos, cyborgs, and Fenrir's until he fought a guy in a large mech suit. That guy lost, though.**

Gray: Mostly thanks to his weapons and abilities.

* * *

 **Weapons and Abilities**

 **First Body**

 **-Heat Blades**

 **-Vibrate at high-frequency to allow them to be superheated to sear through metal surfaces**

 **-Chainsaw**

 **-Design allows the teeth to vibrate at high-frequency**

 **-Claws**

 **-Tail**

 **-Stealth Camo**

 **-Enhanced speed, strength, and durability**

 **-Zandatsu**

 **-High level artificial intelligence**

 **-Electrolyte Packs**

 **-Carries 5**

 **-Fills up Zandatsu gauge**

 **-Repair Nanopaste Packs**

 **-Carries 5**

 **-Makes repairs to his body**

 **New Body**

 **-Blades on each of his legs**

 **-Augmented Reality Mode Mask**

 **-Increased speed, strength, and durability**

 **-Playback voice feed**

* * *

 **[** **Play "Red Sun"-Instrumental- Metal Gear Rising Revengeance** **]**

 **Red: Besides the claws and tail, which can slash and stab cyborgs and UGs like they were nothing, he comes equipped with spring-loaded Heat Blades. These babies, once flung with his tail, vibrate at frequencies fast enough to allow them to sear through metal. He can even fling them hard enough to penetrate concrete and metal surfaces.**

Gray: He also is equipped with stealth camo, which makes him completely invisible in his environment.

 **Red: But my favorite is that chainsaw.**

 _LQ-84i swings his chainsaw at Raiden, who blocks it before kicking the AI off him._

Gray: The chainsaw was mounted on his back and its design allows the teeth to vibrate at high frequencies.

 **Red: It can cut through Gekkos like they were nothing, slash cyborgs and other UGs to pieces, and to make thing even more deadly he can activate a super mode called Zandatsu. This causes his perception of time to slow from 50 to 90%, allowing him to slash as rapidly or as precisely as he'd like. Plus, when using enough strength, it can cut down giant mechs.**

Gray: And that was his first body. After being defeated by Raiden, the AI was rebuilt by Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. with a newer, and better, body and a new Name: Blade Wolf. With this he was given four knife-like blades, each on his legs, and his speed, strength, and durability were increased. He's fast enough to match and even exceed Raiden and can jump high enough to reach the tops of small buildings in one bound.

 **Red: He was also given an Augmented Reality Mode Mask. This mask allows him to view his surroundings and spot enemies from behind walls and from long distances. And if he needs a quick repair on the battlefield, and cyborgs and UGs aren't available, he carries 5 nanopaste packs. These can quickly heal him and let him continue with the battle like nothing happened.**

Gray: However, his greatest feature of all is his intelligence. Blade Wolf's AI system is much higher than any of the other UG, allowing him to understand situations better and having the capability of communicating with others.

 _Blade Wolf: "I possess an intellect far beyond human reckoning."_

Gray: Along with joining Maverick, his AI memory wiping feature was disabled. At long last, he had finally gained the freedom he always wanted.

 **Red: But it seems that he liked to go on missions and he chose to join Raiden on a few. He served as a scout, informing Raiden of upcoming enemies and giving tips on which directions he should take.**

Gray: Despite his lack of brutality, he's still one tough mutt.

* * *

 **Feats**

 **-Defeated Khamsin and blocked attacks from his mech suit.**

 **-Destroyed dozens of cyborgs and UGs in one day**

 **-Helped defeat Desperado and World Marshall**

 **-Saved Raiden from Steven Armstrong**

 **-Survived blows from Steven Armstrong**

 **-Gained his freedom with Raiden's help**

* * *

 **[** **Play "Return"-Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain** **]**

Gray: He defeated Khamsin, the Desert Storm, and blocked attacks from his mech suit, while he was still in his original body.

 **Red: And he's even tanked blows from Steven Armstrong, who's strong enough to destroy a Metal Gear EXCELSUS in one punch, and came back with only a little bit of damage. This robot wolf is tough, but he's not invincible.**

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **-Little combat experience**

 **-Durability has limits**

 **-Only carries five repair nanopaste and electrolyte packs**

 **-Vulnerable to EMPs**

 **-Relies mostly on stealth**

 **-Lost to Raiden and Jetstream Sam in his original body**

* * *

 **Red: He has little combat experience and he serves as more of a scout and relies mostly on stealth.**

Gray: Also, he has only enough fuel to sustain his Zandatsu mode for a very limited time and he can only carry 5 electrolyte packs at a time as well as nanopaste packs.

 **Red: But when he decides to take on an opponent, he won't back down. This is one tough robo mutt.**

 _Armstrong: "When I'm finished him, you're next."_

 _Blade Wolf: "I was not designed to fear termination."_

 _Armstrong: "Hm?"_

 _Blade Wolf: "However, directive zero one is to ensure all data acquired is preserved and passed along. To expire here would violate that directive."_

 _Armstrong: "That's a good boy."_

 _Blade Wolf: "However, Raiden came to my aid… I have learned from him. When Samuel fell, data analysis was inconclusive… but that has changed. I have established new parameters, now. Created my own directives."_

* * *

 **[** **Play "Funeral Fight"- The Wolverine** **]**

Gray: What if you were created to be nothing more than a weapon? To be used to end the lives of whoever your masters ordered you to kill? This was the life of the Weapon X soldier: X-23.

 **Red: But there's more to this lethal chick than meets the eye. Strap in boys and girls, this origin story is one heck of a ride.**

 **[** **Play "Wolverine's Revenge"- X2 Main Menu Theme** **]**

Gray: Years ago, a mutant named Logan joined the top-secret weapons division called Weapon X. Here he was given the codename, Wolverine, and was placed in multiple experiments. Ranging from having his bones infused with Adamantium to having his DNA collected.

 **Red: Weapon X was trying to turn him into an animalistic killing machine, which they were successful because he went crazy and killed almost everyone as he escaped. Weapon X was pissed and they wanted him back, but obviously, that was going to be too, damn, hard to do.**

Gray: Luckily, Weapon X had some of Wolverine's DNA and decided to put it to good use. They decided to clone Wolverine. They left this in the hands of Sarah Kinney, who became the surrogate mother of the clone. However, the clone was not what they were hoping for. Since the DNA of Logan was damaged, it lacked the Y chromosome needed to create a male clone. Sarah ended up creating a female clone.

 **Red: Didn't see that coming did ya'?**

Gray: The clone was raised by both Sarah and the facility and was trained to become their next great weapon.

 **Red: Things were going well, until Weapon X decided to make the clone behave more like a soldier than a child. So, they put her through torture and made her claws coated in Adamantium. They exposed her to a chemical that would make her go wild and used it to make her kill her own mother… oh.**

 **[** **Play "Kayla"- X-Men Origins Wolverine** **]**

Gray: As she died, Sarah's last word was the name she gave her daughter: Laura. Since that day, Laura was put through various missions and torturous experiments. Eventually, she fought back and escaped Weapon X.

* * *

 **Real Name: Laura Kinney**

 **Height: 5'1|1.5 m**

 **Weight: 110 lbs|50 kg**

 **Aliases: X-23, Talon, Wolverine**

 **Clone/Daughter of Wolverine**

 **Thinks bananas smell like Nail Polish Remover**

 **Has a preference for spicy food?**

* * *

 **Red: Laura was finally free, but she was mad at the fact that she existed. So, she decided to go after the man responsible for her existence. She hunted down Logan and beat him. However, she didn't kill him and decided to become a better person. She became a vigilante and went by the codename: Talon. She was pretty, damn, good at it too, mainly because of the mutant powers she got from Logan.**

 **[** **Play "X-23 Theme"- Marvel vs. Capcom 3** **]**

* * *

 **Weapons and Abilities**

 **-Adamantium Claws**

 **-Two in each of her hands and one in each of her feet**

 **-12 inches**

 **-Regenerative healing factor**

 **-Technically works better than Logan's**

 **-Enhanced animal-like senses**

 **-Gifted intellect**

 **-Expert Covert Ops training and Tracking skills**

 **-Master Martial Artist and Acrobat**

 **-Induced Berserker Rage**

 **-Activated by trigger scent**

 **-Durable bones**

* * *

Gray: She has all of Logan's mutant powers, including a regenerative healing factor and animal-like senses. And just like Logan, she was born with retractable bone claws. Her's, however, are slightly different.

 _Laura unsheathes her two claws in her hands._

 **Red: She has the same number of claws Logan has, but hers are found in her hands** _ **and**_ **feet. And just like Logan, they're coated in Adamantium: a, nearly, indestructible metal that even Thor has troubles breaking. She's also stronger than most woman her height and age, since she can lift around 800 lbs.**

Gray: She also has experience and training from both Weapon X and her new friends. She also has a gifted intellect, which allows her to quickly process multiple things at once.

 **Red: She's almost exactly like Logan. She even has her own Berserker Rage, but her's is a little different.**

Gray: Laura's Berserker Rage is activated by a chemical called Trigger Scent. This was specifically made to make Laura go into a feral state. Once she gets a whiff of it, she will become a mindless killing machine.

 **[** **Play "Agent Zero comes for Logan"- X-Men Origins Wolverine** **]**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **-Has defeated Wolverine**

 **-Escaped Weapon X**

 **-Survived battles with the Hulk and Spider-Man**

 **-Defeated Lady Deathstrike**

 **-Survived blasts from Hazmat**

 **-Took up the mantle of Wolverine**

* * *

 **Red: She's survived fights against the likes of the Hulk, Spider-Man, Lady Deathstrike, and even Logan himself.**

Gray: She's even survived blasts from Hazmat, who blasted her strong beams of radiation. And after the death of Logan, she's taken up the mantle of Wolverine.

 **Red: She is a great successor for Logan.**

Gray: However, she's not unstoppable...

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **-Lacks an Adamantium skeleton**

 **-Bones have limited durability**

 **-Vulnerable to powerful energy blasts**

 **-Induced Berserker Rage is activated if she can smell Trigger Scent**

 **-Suffers from depression**

 **-Healing factor has limits**

* * *

Gray: She's vulnerable to powerful energy blasts and her healing factor has limits. And unlike Logan, she doesn't have an Adamantium skeleton, thus her bones have a limit to how much pressure they can withstand. Plus, her Berserker Rage can only be activated if she can smell the Trigger Scent.

 **Red: She also has a depression problem. She repeatedly cuts herself after she killed a lot of people she cared about, including her mother… Healing factor or not, that's not healthy.**

Gray: Despite all her limits and weaknesses, Laura is one tough woman and her feats and skills have made her the worthy successor of the name, Wolverine.

 _Laura: "Some experiments are better than others. Know what I mean?"_

* * *

 **[** **Play "Invader"** **]**

Gray: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Red: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **[** **Play "Enemy"- David Fesliyan** **]**

A facility is the location. It was large and it was crawling with guards. However, they were going to have company.

A bunch of guards were being attacked and killed by a mysterious figure. She had metal claws coming out of her knuckles and every time the guards shot her, she healed very quickly.

After the guards were dealt with, the woman walked towards a door, but before she could open it, a knife hit the wall next to her. It seared through the wall and the sound of the burning filled her ears. She turned her head to see who threw it, but what she saw was nothing. She walked forward towards where the knife came from and searched for whoever threw it. She still saw nothing, but then she heard something come her way and she quickly flipped back. She stood up quickly and got into a stance, but she kept her claws sheathed. The figure soon became visible and it revealed itself… a canine-like robot.

 **Woman** : "And you are?"

 **Robot Dog** : "I am Blade Wolf. I came here in response to an intruder. You are trespassing. State your name and business here."

 **Woman** : "The name's Laura. I'm here to collect something. So, you can just return back to your masters now."

 **Blade Wolf** : "I create and follow my own directives, for I am my own master now."

 **Laura** : "Well then, I suggest that you get lost then, Fido."

 **Blade Wolf** : "No. You are trespassing on private property, I will not allow you to collect what you came for."

 **[** **Play "The Hot Wind Blowing"- Metal Gear Rising Revengeance** **]**

Laura unsheathed the claws in her knuckles and kept her stance.

 **Laura** : "Don't say that I didn't warn you."

 **Blade Wolf** : "I do not wish to engage in combat, but I will if I must."

Blade Wolf's tail reach for three knives and threw them at Laura. Laura charged.

 **FIGHT**

Laura dodged the knives as they came towards her. Blade Wolf continued throwing them as Laura continued to dodge them. She got closer and closer and she eventually got up to him. She swung her claws at him, but he dodged her attack. Laura kept at it, but the AI continued to dodge her attacks. She then swung one her legs at him, but he jumped over her and landed on a platform above her.

She ran towards the wall and, using her claws, she began to climb it. Blade Wolf threw more knives at her, but she managed to dodge them. However, as she jumped off the wall towards him, Blade Wolf activated Zandatsu and threw three knives down her chest and abdomen. She landed in pain and Blade Wolf slashed his claws at her. Large gashes were made on her body and Blade Wolf grabbed her legs in his mouth and threw her to the floor below. She laid there on the floor with her blood covering the floor around her. Blade Wolf jumped down and began to walk away.

However, Laura got up and jumped on the AI's back. She stabbed him in the back repeatedly and then lifted him and threw him. Blade Wolf hit the wall and slowly stood back up. He used one of his five Repair Nanopaste packs to heal himself. He then looked and saw the wounds on Laura's body healing quickly.

 **Blade Wolf** : "Are you a new kind of cyborg?"

 **Laura** : "No. But I do heal fast and my claws are covered in the strongest metal around."

The two charged again and Laura swung her claws at him again, but he dodged her attacks, once again. The two clashed and Blade Wolf was dominating her. He shoved her to the ground, him on top and her under him. She then brought out the claws in her feet and stab his underside, causing him to lessen his strength, letting her shove him off. She ran towards him and slashed at him, damaging him. She then threw him through a door and he crashed into an armory.

He stood back up and saw something familiar. He didn't want to use it, but he felt like he had no choice. He grabbed the chainsaw and ran towards an open area in the armory. He looked around to find her, but he didn't see her. He then activated his AR mask and searched the area. He then found her on a ledge above him and he threw a couple of knives at her. She jumped down and ran towards him. Blade Wolf then swung his chainsaw at her. She did her best to dodge it and Wolf was doing well at keeping her at a distance. He sliced through crates trying to hit her, but her agility was keeping her alive. She then came into clash with it and Blade Wolf began pushing her back. Her bones began to hurt and she then gave out. Blade Wolf used this opportunity to stab her in the chest with the chainsaw. He continued attacking her chest before lifting her up and throwing her through a wall.

 **[** **End Song** **]**

 **Laura** : "Ugh. That hurts."

Then, she heard something shatter on the ground. She turned her head and she began to smell something. She knew the smell. She saw what shattered on the ground: Trigger Scent.

 **Laura** : "Oh no!"

Laura thoughts blacked out as she began to growl. Her eyes reopened, revealing to be red.

Blade Wolf waited outside the hole in the wall he threw Laura through. He didn't want to take any chances of her coming back.

 **[** **Play "A Soul Can't Be Cut"- Metal Gear Rising Revengeance** **]**

He waited until his mask spotted her coming towards him. He had his chainsaw at the ready, but when she got out she slashed his mask off. He staggered back a little and then she began to swing her claws at him. Using his chainsaw, he blocked her attacks as best as he could, but she was more unpredictable. Something was different about her, but it seemed so familiar to him.

Blade Wolf: "Her behavior is like Raiden's true self. It would be best to get retreat."

Blade Wolf jumped back and began to run away. Laura chased after him. He was much faster than her, but she didn't give up. They got outside the building and Blade Wolf reactivated his camo tech. He waited for Laura to come out and when she got out she started to behave strangely. She fell to her knees, and felt dizzy.

 **Laura** : "What happened?"

 **[** **Play "I'm My Own Master Now"-Metal Gear Rising Revengeance** **]**

Just then, Blade Wolf reappeared from behind her and when she turned around to look, he swung his chainsaw at her arm, cutting it off her right arm.

Laura screamed in pain. Then Blade Wolf threw four knives into her chest and she couldn't move. He then did a spin attack with his body and chainsaw, before throwing her in the air. He then jumped up to her and, activating Zandatsu, slashed her to pieces. He then hit the pieces hard enough to scatter them and he landed on the ground.

 **Blade Wolf** : "I am sorry, but you left me no choice."

* * *

 **KO**

 _Blade Wolf lets out a howl in victory as Laura's scattered remains littered the ground around him._

 **[** **Play "The War Still Rages Within"- Metal Gear Rising Revengeance** **]**

 **Red: Well, looks like Marvel's gonna' need a new Wolverine.**

Gray: This was a _very_ close match. Laura's healing factor, experience and Adamantium claws did allow her to hang in there despite Blade Wolf's superior speed, strength, and intelligence.

 **Red: From a glance, this fight could have gone either way. Laura's heightened senses and Blade Wolf AR mask certainly allowed them to counter each other's means of stealth and her healing factor was enough to allow her to survive most of Blade Wolf's attacks.**

* * *

 **Advantages & Disadvantages**

 **Blade Wolf**

+Smarter

+Faster

+Stronger

+More durable

-Not well against adamantium

+Weapons easily damage bones/cut off limbs

+Zandatsu allowed more time to do more damage

+Better at range

+Larger weapon variety

+Combat analyzation

=Combat training

=Augmented Reality Mask counters stealth

-Durability has limits

-Less combat experience

-Zandatsu fuel gauge has limits

-Built more as a scout

 **X-23**

+More combat experience

+Healing factor

+Adamantium claws can damage Blade Wolf

+More agile

+Berserker Rage made her more unpredictable

=Senses counter stealth

=Combat training

-Durability has limits due to lack of an Adamantium skeleton

-Speed of healing factor has limits

-Missing limb would take too long

-Disappearance of trigger scent stops the berserker rage

* * *

Gray: So, what really came down was their limits in durability, healing, reaction time, and super modes.

 **Red: In terms of durability, Blade Wolf had this one in the bag. He was obviously not durable enough to not be stabbed by Adamantium, but he tanked blows from Steven Armstrong, who was strong enough to destroy a Metal Gear EXCELSUS in one punch, and came back with only a little bit of damage.**

Gray: Laura on the other hand, was much worse. Unlike Logan, she doesn't have an Adamantium skeleton. While her bones were stronger than the average person, it has been stated that if she was pushed with more than 800 lbs. of pressure, her bones will begin to fracture. And Blade Wolf has shown that he is more than capable of breaking her bones, or cutting off her limbs with his weapons.

 **Red: In terms of healing, they both had limits in their own rights. Blade Wolf relies on fuel cell electrolytes and could only carry five repair nanopaste packs at a time, making Laura's healing factor more reliable.**

Gray: However, Laura's healing factor had a big problem. While her's is technically better than Logan's, it actually works slower because she lacks an Adamantium skeleton. Logan's healing factor works overtime to keep him alive with all that Adamantium in his body. Since the only Adamantium in Laura's body was her claws, her healing factor doesn't need to work as fast. This leaves her vulnerable to attacks when her bones are broken.

 **Red: The next thing was reaction time. Laura may have dodged attacks from the likes of Wolverine and the Hulk, but Blade Wolf has dodged attacks from both Raiden and Sam, who clearly outclass Laura in terms of speed. They were both able to dodge most of each other's attacks, but Blade Wolf was fast enough to land hits on cyborgs who have good reaction times like Laura, such as Raiden and Sam.**

Gray: Finally, when it came to their super modes, this one was in Blade Wolf's hands as well. While his Zandatsu gauge was limited, he is wise with is and his electrolyte packs completely fill it up whenever he uses them. Laura's Berserker Rage was her best chance at beating Blade Wolf, but there were a couple things to consider.

 **Red: The first thing was similarities. The Berserker Rage is like Raiden's Jack the Ripper mode, which Blade Wolf is familiar with. With knowledge of that, he could recognize the danger of being around her in this state.**

Gray: The second thing was the fact that Laura can't keep it going without Trigger Scent. For her to remain in that state, Laura needs to be able to keep smelling the Trigger Scent, and when she loses the scent, she will return to her normal self. Like the time where her cousin and aunt were covered in it and all they did was wash it off themselves and their clothes, which stopped Laura from killing them.

 **Red: Plus, Blade Wolf fast enough to outrun Laura in this state.**

Gray: If you recall, Blade Wolf is fast enough to match and even exceed Raiden. Raiden is fast enough to outrun bullet trains, and the average bullet train's top speed is around 200 mph. There was no way Laura could be able match that kind of speed. However, the biggest factor was intelligence. Blade Wolf is _far_ smarter than Laura. In case you were wondering, Blade Wolf was a UG called a Fenrir, and the average Fenrir's neuron count was 1.6 billion. Blade Wolf has a neuron count of 90 billion. This gave him plenty of opportunities to think of new ways to defeat Laura. With his strength, speed, intelligence, and Laura's limits, all Blade Wolf had to do was avoid her attacks and finish her off.

 **Red: Well, it looks like Laura couldn't make the** _ **cut**_ **.**

Gray: The winner is Blade Wolf.

* * *

 **[** **End Song** **]**

 **Next Time on Death Battle!**

Carl Denham: "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to show you the greatest thing your eyes have ever beheld. He was a king in the world he knew, but he comes to you now a captive. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Kong: The Eighth Wonder of the World!"

The curtain rises to show a giant gorilla, chained up.

 **King Kong**

* * *

 **That was first, ever, Death Battle. This one was hard to do, but I finally managed to do it. So, next time we got King Kong, but who's he going to be fighting. You'll find out soon in one of the upcoming chapters of one of my stories. Be sure to look out for it. Enjoy!**


	2. King Kong vs Indominus Rex

**Here is the second Death Battle. First things, first:**

 **The following is a Fanfiction Death Battle. Death Battle and the characters featured in them belong to their respective owners. This is just for entertainment purposes and nothing else.**

 **That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

 **King Kong vs. Indominus Rex**

* * *

 **[ Play "Invader"]**

 **Red: Zoos are fun to go to. But we always want to see something bigger, meaner, and scarier.**

Gray: But when we put creatures like that on display, it always goes bad.

 **Red: Like King Kong: The Eighth Wonder of the World.**

Gray: And the Indominus Rex: The Untamable King of Jurassic World. To ensure a fair fight, we will be specifically look at the King Kong from the Peter Jackson film.

 **Red: Considering that King Kong from other movies beat Godzilla and stood over 100 feet tall, probably a good idea. He's Gray and I'm Red.**

Gray: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle!

* * *

 **[ Play "A Fateful Meeting"- King Kong 2005]**

Gray: The year was 1933, the middle of the Great Depression. During this time, earning money was hard. Some people ended up living on the streets, some desperately looked for jobs, and others were trying to find a brand new, and exciting way, to earn cash.

 **Red: This takes us to a certain man named Carl Denham. A movie director that… wasn't good at directing movies.**

Gray: Desperate to film something to make him big Carl tried to film just about anything he came across. That is until he found something.

 _Carl Denham: I've come into the possession of a map. The sole surviving record of an uncharted island. A place that was thought to exist, only in myth. Until now._

Gray: Unfortunately, he had to result in illegal acts to arrange the travel so that he could produce the film. While getting, the everything set up, there was one thing that was missing: a leading lady.

 **Red: With luck, he managed to find one just in time. He hired Ann Darrow to join him on his travels and together, along with a large crew, they headed for this mysterious island.**

Gray: After weeks of travel, they finally managed to find it. This island was called: The Island of the Skull. Or Skull Island for short.

 **Red: Why'd they call it that?**

Gray: Because of this.

 _Skull Island is shown with tons of rock carvings and a mountain that looked like skulls._

 **Red: Huh. Never would have guessed that.**

 **[ Play "It's in the Subtext"- King Kong 2005]**

Gray: Upon arriving, Carl and his team went ashore to film the island.

 **Red: They filmed a bunch of skulls, statues, and old ruins of a lost civilization that turned to not be lost.**

Gray: Apparently, the island still had people on it and they decided to kill them. They kidnapped Ann and offered her as a sacrifice to a monster that even these savages feared.

 **Red: And this monster was called: Kong.**

 _Kong appears from the jungle and takes Ann._

* * *

 **Name: King Kong**

 **Native Name: Torre Kong**

 **Species: Megaprimatus Kong**

 **Age: Estimated 120-150 years**

 **Height: 20 Feet (On Knuckles) | 25 Feet (On Hind Legs)**

 **Weight: Estimate 10-20 tons**

 **Worshipped as a God**

 **Last of his Species**

* * *

 **[ Play "Something Monstrous… Neither Beast nor Man"- King Kong 2005]**

Gray: Standing about 20-25 feet tall and weighing an estimate of 10-20 tons, Kong is an impressive beast.

 **Red: Impressive? More like intimidating. Just look at that thing!**

Gray: Kong is the last of a species called Megaprimatus Kong. This species is descended from apes that were trapped on the island, thousands of years ago. Due to the island's mountainous landscape and the large dinosaurs, they evolved to become large enough to survive these conditions.

 **Red: That's some pretty fast evolving. But it was worth it though, because it made Kong the top dog… err… ape of the island.**

* * *

 **Weapons and Abilities**

 **Arms and Hands**

 **-Main Weapons**

 **-Estimate 15 Feet in Length**

 **Jaws and Canine Teeth**

 **-Can bite through the hides of Dinosaurs**

 **Incredible Strength**

 **-Capable of lifting and throwing objects his size**

 **Impressive Agility and Flexibility, Despite Size**

 **Durability**

 **-Can shrug off bites from Dinosaurs**

 **-Shrugs off bullets from pistols, rifles, machine guns, and shotguns**

 **Intelligence**

 **-Capable of fighting multiple opponents at once**

* * *

 **[ Play "Tooth and Claw"- King Kong 2005]**

 **Red: Like with all apes, his main weapons are his arms and hands. They're incredibly strong, too.**

Gray: A normal Silverback Gorilla is estimated of being able to deadlift 1,800 lbs., but Kong is capable of lifting and throwing dinosaurs and boulders that weigh just as much as him. And despite his size, he is quite agile on the ground and when climbing.

 **Red: He's also got a mouth of sharp teeth. He can rip people in half with a single bite and bite through the hide of dinosaurs.**

 _Kong bites a V-Rex in the back._

Gray: Kong is also unique in terms of intelligence. He can fight multiple opponents at once, all while keeping them from getting to the helpless maiden.

 **Red: He also can tank multiple bites from T-Rexes!**

Gray: Common, misconception. The three dinosaurs he fought were not T-Rexes. They are their descendants called Vastatosaurus Rex.

* * *

 **Vastatosaurus Rex**

 **Name Meaning: Ravager Lizard King**

 **Height: 20 Feet**

 **Length: 50 Feet**

 **Weight: Unknown, but was heavier than T-Rex**

 **Had a more flexible body than T-Rex**

 **Was more compact and durable than T-Rex**

 **Stronger Bite than T-Rex**

 **-A T-Rex's estimated bite force is 12,800 lbs.**

* * *

Gray: These dinosaurs are bigger, stronger, more durable, and more flexible than their ancestors.

 **Red: On his own Kong as done some pretty impressive things.**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Survived on Skull Island on his own for almost his whole life**

 **Fought and Killed 3 V-Rexes at once**

 **-While Juggling Ann Darrow around**

 **Shrugged off bites from V-Rexes and bullets from small guns**

 **Dragged a Streetcar with one arm**

 **Climbed to the top of the Empire State Building in one night**

 **-Empire State Building is 1,250 Feet**

 **Destroyed 3 Biplanes at the top of the Empire State Building**

* * *

 **Red: He's survived living on Skull Island his whole life, fighting dinosaurs every day.**

Gray: He's capable of shrugging off bullets from smaller guns and he once climbed to the top of the Empire State Building in a single night. In the middle of Winter. And he's lived on a tropical island and was never used to snow or ice.

 **Red: Speaking of which, Kong was captured and put on display in order for Denham to make money. It was working great, but he had no idea how to keep the big ape happy and he escaped. He wreaked havoc across New York until he was cornered at the Empire State Building.**

Gray: Which brings us to his weaknesses.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Very easy to anger**

 **-Will attack anything that pisses him off**

 **No Armor**

 **-Can die from massive blood loss**

* * *

Gray: While he can shrug off bites from dinosaurs and bullets from guns, he's still an animal and has limits in durability and he can die from massive amounts of blood loss. But his biggest weakness is his violent nature. He will attack just about anything that pisses him off, which can put him in situations that he cannot get out of.

 **Red: But when he does get pissed, you better hope that he can't get you.**

 _Kong climbs to the top of the Empire State Building, stands up, and lets out a mighty roar while beating his chest._

* * *

 **[ Play "Welcome to Jurassic World"-Jurassic World]**

Gray: Welcome to Jurassic World. A theme park unlike any other.

 **Red: This place has such tourist attractions like Dinosaur safaris, T-Rex feedings, interactive exhibits, and my personal favorite the Mosasaur feeding.**

 _A Mosasaur leaps from the water and swallows a shark whole._

Gray: The park was being extraordinary successful, but not according to its focus groups. Visitors started getting bored after seeing dinosaurs everyday like they were common zoo animals. Using their tactic of new stuff brings more people, they decided to create a brand-new dinosaur.

 **Red: But instead of creating something safe like a Triceratops or a Brachiosaurus, they decided to make a very aggressive and dangerous carnivore.**

Gray: And this dinosaur was called: the Indominus Rex.

 _The Indominus appears and lets out a roar._

* * *

 **Name Meaning: Fierce/Untamable King**

 **Height: 20 Feet**

 **Length: 50 Feet**

 **Weight: Estimate 9 Tons**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 3**

 **Sponsored by Verizon Wireless**

 **Hybrid of multiple dinosaur and animal species**

* * *

 **Red: Standing 20 feet tall, 50 feet long, and weighing an estimate of 9 tons, this is a dinosaur that I can't find in the fossil record.**

Gray: That's because she's not a real dinosaur.

 **Red: What?**

 _Claire Dearing: The Indominus Rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid._

Gray: The Indominus was created to be bigger, scarier, meaner, and have more teeth than the mighty T-Rex.

 **Red: So, how did they make this thing. Did it go something like:?**

 _Barney Stinson: Did the horizontal, 10-legged, inter-species chacha?_

Gray: … No. She was designed. Combining the DNA of multiple dinosaurs, she was made to give even the parents nightmares.

 **Red: Well they did a good job because she comes equipped with some of the deadliest sets of weapons and abilities that could be given to a dinosaur.**

* * *

 **Weapons and Abilities**

 **Claws**

 **-2 Feet Long**

 **-Can Puncture Bullet Proof Glass**

 **Jaws & Sharp Teeth**

 **-Very Strong Bite Force**

 **-Teeth Can Puncture Bullet Proof Glass**

 **Intelligence**

 **-Capable of Strategic planning**

 **-Outsmarts and Confuses Opponents**

 **-Excellent Memory**

 **Incredible Strength**

 **Heightened Sense of Smell**

 **Durability**

 **-Shrugs off Bullets from Rifles, Assault Rifles, and Shotguns**

 **-Tanks Blows from other Dinosaurs**

 **Speed**

 **-Can reach an estimate of 30-35 mph**

 **-Could Possibly go Faster**

 **Roar**

 **-140-160 dB**

 **-Equivalent to a 747 Taking Off**

 **Camouflage**

 **Thermal Radiation Detection**

 **Thermal Alteration**

 **-Can Hide from Thermal Sensors**

* * *

 **[ Play "Chasing the Dragons"- Jurassic World]**

Gray: On each hand, she has four, two-foot long, claws that are strong enough to puncture bullet proof glass as well as a mouth full of sharp teeth that can also puncture bullet proof glass.

 **Red: She's also incredibly strong and durable. She can flip 2 ton trucks like they were nothing and can shrug off bullets with ease.**

Gray: But her deadliest weapon of all is her intelligence. Out of all the dinosaurs in Jurassic World, she has proven to be the smartest. She's capable of outsmarting humans and strategic planning. She also has a roar that is leveled around 140-160 dB. That is the equivalent of a 747 taking off.

 **Red: But that's not all, she can also camouflage into the environment, sense thermal radiation from others, and hide her own thermal radiation.**

Gray: That's because of her genetics.

 _Owen Grady: What's this thing made of?_

 _Claire Dearing: The base genome is a T-Rex, the rest is… classified._

Gray: Fortunately, we managed to find out a few dinosaurs and animals that she is comprised of.

* * *

 **Hybrid Genetics**

 **Dinosaurs**

 **-Tyrannosaurus Rex**

 **-Velociraptor**

 **-Giganotosaurus**

 **-Carnotaurus**

 **-Rugops**

 **-Majungasaurus**

 **-Therizinosaurus**

 **Modern Animals**

 **-Pit Viper**

 **-Thermal Radiation Sensing**

 **-Does not make Indominus Venomous**

 **-Allows her to extend her jaws**

 **-Cuttlefish**

 **-Allowed her to survive an accelerated growth**

 **-Gave her the ability to camouflage**

 **-Tree Frog**

 **-Allowed it to adapt to a tropical climate**

 **-Allowed it to hide from thermal technology**

* * *

Gray: She has the genetics of multiple other dinosaurs. The three most impressive one are T-Rex, Velociraptor, and Therizinosaurus. The T-Rex DNA was her base genome, the Velociraptor DNA gave her unbelievable intelligence, and the Therizinosaurus gave her the long arms and claws.

 **Red: But her best genes are from the modern animals used to make her. The thermal sensing is like pit vipers, so it's likely that she has DNA from them. The next thing is her ability to hide from thermal technology. She gets this from Tree Frogs. The camouflage ability, she gets from Cuttlefish.**

Gray: Dr. Wu, her creator, used these to make her a good attraction and to help her survive. But that's not all he created her for.

 **Red: Turns out, InGen bribed Wu into making her be a test subject to become a living weapon of war. Were they successful?**

 _The Indominus kills dozens of people and dinosaurs, shrugging off their attacks, and continue._

 **Red: Yes. Yes, they were.**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Survived a close-range RPG explosion and kept on running**

 **Held her own against the park's T-Rex**

 **Defeated an entire ACU team**

 **Escaped its enclosure by outsmarting its handlers**

 **Tanked a blow to the head from an Ankylosaurus**

 **-Was not phased**

 **-Then proceeded to flip it over and kill it**

 **Flipped a 2-ton truck with ease**

 **Escaped gunfire from a Gatling gun in a helicopter**

 **Released dozens of Pterosaurs unto the park**

 **Killed dozens of dinosaurs**

 **-Not to eat, but for sport**

 **Killed her sibling at birth**

 **Caused Jurassic World to closed forever**

* * *

 **Red: She's killed a team of military trained dinosaur wranglers, flipped a 2-ton truck without a problem, held her own against the park's T-Rex, and survived a hit to the head from an Ankylosaurus!**

* * *

 **Ankylosaurus**

 **Height: 5.6 Feet**

 **Length: 21 Feet**

 **Weight: 4-6 Tons**

 **Width: 4.9 Feet**

 **Heavily Armored**

 **-Eyelids are even armored**

 **-Underbelly and legs are not armored**

 **-Armor comprised of Keratin**

 **-Same material hair, fingernails, and Rhino horns are composed of**

 **Tail Club**

 **-Composed of Keratin**

 **-Very strong**

 **-Can kill a full-grown T-Rex with one hit**

 **-Main Weapon**

 **-Estimated force of hit is around 2-3 tons**

* * *

Gray: The Ankylosaurus is one of the most heavily armored dinosaurs to ever exist. They can withstand bites from a T-Rex and they had a tail club that is strong enough to kill a full-grown T-Rex with one hit. If it can hit it in the right place. Not only did the Indominus manage to strategically kill one of them, she didn't appear to be phased from a hit to the head from its club.

 **Red: With durability like that, she's got to be unstoppable.**

Gray: Except, she's not.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Little to no combat experience**

 **Has difficulty fighting other dinosaurs her size**

 **Has trouble fighting multiple opponents at once**

 **Not fully grown**

 **Durability has limits**

 **Senses can be tricked**

* * *

Gray: She has an extremely low amount of combat experience, has difficulty fighting other dinosaurs her size, and according to Dr. Wu she's not fully grown.

 _DR. Wu: When fully grown, she will be 50 feet long. Bigger than the T-Rex._

 **Red: Fully grown or not, she's pretty damn impressive.**

Gray: But her greatest feat of all is that she managed to escape her paddock, kill ACU teams and dinosaurs, release dangerous Pterosaurs on helpless guests, and cause Jurassic World to close forever, in just one day.

 **Red: One day?! Damn.**

 _The Indominus breaks through a wall in an abandoned building and lets out a roar._

* * *

 **[ Play "Invader"]**

Gray: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Red: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

The setting is a tropical rainforest. Trees, rocks, bushes and vines covered the area. Then, the sounds of trees being pushed is heard. Birds fly away to escape the cause of it. Then, from the trees appears a giant gorilla, King Kong.

Kong walks through the jungle, minding his own business. Then he senses that something is not right. He stops where he is and looks around. He then looks forward and sees nothing, so he walks forward. Then, the trees in front of him began to move. He stopped and looked again. Suddenly, the trees reveal a white dinosaur that lunges at him, the Indominus Rex.

It snaps its jaws at him, but she misses. The two stare at each other and release their signature roars.

 **FIGHT**

The two charge and Kong grabs hold of the Indominus' head. He begins to pry her jaws open, but she claws at his head and chest, causing him to let go. She rams into him and knocks him down. She attempts to bite his head and neck, but Kong pushes her back. He then shoves her back hard enough for her to land on her side. The two quickly stand and glare at each other.

The Indominus knows that she can't fight him directly, so she retreats. Kong gives chase. The two end up in an open field. They glare at each other and the Indominus roars as loud as she could. Kong's ears began to hurt and he tries covering his ears. The Indominus takes this chance and attacks Kong. She bites him repeatedly on the arms as she claws at his chest.

Kong roars in pain. He's starting to get pissed. He then decides to get even by biting her on the back of the neck. The Indominus roars in pain, but returns to her attacks. Kong then punches her repeatedly until he manages to yank his arm out of her mouth. He then punches her in the head, knocking her down.

The big ape takes this opportunity to grab her mouth and pries it open. The Indominus' mouth is now wide open and her tongue begins flailing around, until Kong bites it and rips it out. He lets her mouth go and grabs her by the neck. He slams her to the ground and pries her mouth open again. He attempts to break her jaws, but her snake DNA makes her jaws extend too long for him to break them. He then decides to move the bottom jaw to the side until…

'SNAP'

The Indominus' bottom jaw was now broken, and dangling down. Kong lets her go and she quickly stands up. She shakes her head in pain, but when she looks up she sees Kong with a small tree. He takes the tree and shoves it down her throat.

The Indominus falls to the ground as Kong watches.

* * *

 **KO**

 _Kong beats his chest and roar as he stands on the Indominus' corpse._

 **Red: HOLY CRAP!**

Gray: The Indominus did have the edge in durability and intelligence and both she and Kong are pretty even in terms of speed, however, Kong outclasses her in every other category.

* * *

 **Advantages & Disadvantages**

 **King Kong**

 **+Much more combat experience**

 **+Stronger**

 **+Bigger**

 **+Is used to fighting therapod dinosaurs**

 **+Better fighter**

 **+More control over battlefield**

 **+Better use of the environment**

 **+Much more agile**

 **-Less durable**

 **-Not as intelligent**

 **Indominus Rex**

 **+Smarter**

 **+Deadlier weapons**

 **+Better durability**

 **+Snake DNA allows her to survive Kong's jaw snapping kill**

 **-Much less combat experience**

 **-Has trouble fighting opponents her size**

 **-Camouflage has limits**

 **-Not fully grown**

 **-Bite is weaker than a T-Rex's**

* * *

 **Red: Kong was bigger and more agile than the Indominus. Also, the Indominus was not fully grown, which gave her a huge disadvantage.**

Gray: Kong is also a much better fighter, as shown how he managed to keep Ann Darrow safe while fighting three V-Rexes at once. However, the biggest deciding factor was experience. While the Indominus' impressive feat of shutting down Jurassic World in a day was impressive, Kong has fought the things on Skull Island for almost every day of his life. And if you recall, Kong is somewhere around 120-150 years-old. That gives him over a century of combat experience.

 **Red: But Gray, the Indominus can camouflage like Cuttlefish and Kong has never fought a dinosaur that can do that. Couldn't she have just stayed invisible and attack Kong that way?**

Gray: Actually, no. Cuttlefish have limits in their camouflage abilities. When they're not moving, they can be considered invisible to their environment, but when they engage in prey or an enemy they are unable to camouflage. And the Indominus has shown this problem, like when she revealed herself when she attacked that ACU team and didn't turn back invisible and when she attacked the Ankylosaurs.

 **Red: Also, the Indominus has trouble fighting things her size, like that T-Rex.**

Gray: And in case you were wondering, the T-Rex she fought was 27 years-old and the average expected lifespan of a T-Rex is around 30 years. So, that means the Indominus had trouble fighting an elderly dinosaur.

 **Red: Heck, Kong's stronger too. The Indominus may have flipped 2 ton trucks and 6 ton Ankylosaurs, but do you know what's heavier? A 21-ton streetcar that Kong dragged around with one arm. Just one.**

Gray: Another thing is that Kong has shaken off bites from dinosaurs that have stronger bites than the Indominus. According to paleontologist, Jack Horner, the shape and length of the Indominus' jaws makes it have a weaker bite force than a T-Rex, and V-Rexes are stated to have a stronger bite than a T-Rex.

 **Red: The fight was tough, but Kong managed to shove his victory down the Indominus' throat.**

Gray: The winner is King Kong.

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle!**

A boy and a red armored robot land on top of a pillar.

 _Boy: Oh man. I think… maybe enough flying for today. What do you say?_

 _Robot: Your neurotransmitter levels are rising, steadily._

 _Boy: Which means what?_

 _Robot: The treatment is working._

The robot proceeds to tilt over the edge of the pillar.

 _Boy: Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! Aah, Baymax!_

Before they could hit the water, the robot starts flying at full speed.

 **Hiro & Baymax**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Next time we got Hiro and Baymax from Big Hero 6, but who are they gonna' be fighting? Make sure to check out my other stories soon to find out.**


	3. Hiro & Baymax vs Hiccup & Toothless

**The following is a Fanfiction Death Battle. Death Battle and the characters featured in them belong to their respective owners. This is just for entertainment purposes and nothing else.**

* * *

 **Hiro & Baymax vs. Hiccup & Toothless**

* * *

 **[ Play "Invader"]**

 **Red: Flying. The feeling of being up in the clouds has been in our minds for thousands of years, whether by airplane or by being Superman.**

Gray: But sometimes we fly with either robots or mythical creatures. Such as the case here today.

 **Red: Hiro Hamada and his robot, Baymax.**

Gray: And Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless. To ensure a fair fight, we'll only be looking at their cinematic versions and ignoring their comic and novel counterparts. We will also be leaving out Hiro's Microbots for two reasons:

 _1\. If we allowed them, then we would have to allow Hiccup and Toothless to summon dragons, which is technically outside help._

 _2\. Do you really think Hiro would make more of them after what Callaghan did?_

 **Red: He's Gray and I'm Red.**

Gray: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle!

* * *

 **[ Play "Hiro Hamada"- Big Hero 6]**

Gray: Welcome to San Fransokyo, a…

 **Red: San Fransokyo? What happened? Did the Japanese attack San Francisco and renamed it?**

Gray: That's irrelevant, but it's basically San Francisco with Japanese architecture.

 **Red: 'Kay, got it.**

Gray: This city is a spectacular model of scientific influence and breakthrough. However, just like almost every other city in the world, it still has crime.

 **Red: But when there's something strange, and it don't look good. Who you gonna' call?... BIG HERO 6!**

Gray: Big Hero 6, a team of superheroes with advanced suits that give them amazing abilities. Among them is their leader, Hiro Hamada.

* * *

 **Name: Hiro Hamada**

 **Height: 5'0" | 152.4 cm**

 **Age: 14**

 **Occupation:**

 **\- Former Bot Fighter**

 **\- Student at SFIT**

 **\- Leader of Big Hero 6**

 **\- Inventor**

 **Lives with Aunt**

 **Has a mild Peanut allergy**

* * *

Gray: A young prodigy in robotics, Hiro Hamada's intellect was clear at an early age. He graduated High School when he was 13-years-old.

 **Red: What?! Lucky kid, it took me seven years to complete college. He's lucky that a lot of people go to school for that long.**

Gray: Yeah, I know. They're called doctors.

 **Red: What?**

Gray: Nothing. However, after completing High School, Hiro had no interest in going to college and entered illegal bot fights.

 **Red: Luckily, they ended after his brother tried to save him, which didn't work out so well since they were arrested.**

Gray: However, after being released Tadashi took Hiro to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and introduced him to how awesome the school was. He also showed him something that would change Hiro's life forever.

 _Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion._

 _Hiro: A robotic nurse?_

* * *

 **Name: Baymax**

 **Height:**

 **\- 6'2" | 188 cm**

 **\- 6'5" | 196 cm [Armored]**

 **Occupation:**

 **\- Robotic nurse**

 **\- Superhero**

 **Created by Tadashi Hamada**

 **Completed after 84 tests**

* * *

 **[ Play "Nerd School"- Big Hero 6]**

Gray: Baymax was created to help in the medical field. Programed with over 10,000 medical procedures and equipped with a scanner that can scan the medical condition of a patient with 100%, an anti-bacterial sprayer, a heating system, and even defibrillators.

 _Hiro: Ah! You gave me a heart attack!_

 _Baymax: My hands are equipped with defibrillators. Clear._

 _Hiro: Stop, stop, stop, stop! It's just an expression._

 **Red: After the little trip, Hiro was hooked on entering the school. He made Microbots for a showcase, which got him accepted into SFIT… but then a fire started and Tadashi was killed when he ran in to save his teacher.**

 **[ Play "Tadashi"- Big Hero 6]**

Gray: Feeling depressed, Hiro almost went back into bot fighting until he accidentally reactivated Baymax, and after a crazy little search, they discovered that the fire was started on purpose so that Hiro's Microbots could be stolen.

 **[ Play "Immortals"- Fall Out Boy]**

 **Red: So Hiro, Baymax, and four of their friends teamed up and were upgraded to become superheroes.**

* * *

 **Weapons & Abilities**

 **Hiro**

 **Flight Suit**

 **\- Magnets on gloves, shoes, and knees allow him to stay connected to Baymax during flight**

 **Baymax**

 **Medical Equipment**

 **Medical Scanner**

 **\- Capable of scanning a person's medical condition with 100%**

 **Physicality**

 **\- Can lift 1,000 lbs.**

 **Baymax Armor 2.0**

 **\- Offers durability against strong blows**

 **\- Helmet allows scanner's range to increase by 1,000 %**

 **\- Increases strength**

 **-Speed is increased**

 **Flight**

 **\- Wings on back and rocket thrusters on feet allows for flying**

 **\- Capable of breaking the sound barrier**

 **Rocket Fists**

 **\- Can be shot out at speeds fast enough to, easily, break concrete**

 **\- Magnets on arms allows for fists to return from any distance**

 **Data Chips**

 **\- Medical Chip**

 **\- Combat chip programmed with Karate knowledge and weapons use**

* * *

Gray: Hiro comes equipped with a flight suit. This suit allows him to hang onto Baymax during flight.

 **Red: But the real stuff is with Baymax. He come equipped with a badass suit of armor that gives him incredible strength, durability, and the ability to fly. But the best thing is the obviously, the rocket fists. At full power, they can break concrete with ease.**

Gray: Not only that, but his medical scanner's range is increased thanks to his helmet. Also, he's capable of flying at speeds that can break the sound barrier, over 767 miles per hour.

 **Red: If that wasn't enough, Baymax comes equipped with a Red Chip that gives him knowledge of Karate and how to use his weapons. Seriously, this is just too much for the walking marshmallow. What could possibly stop him?**

Gray: A few things actually.

* * *

 **Baymax's Weaknesses**

 **Little combat experience**

 **Programming prevents him from harming a Human-Being**

 **Armor's durability has limits**

 **Scanner can be damaged with some force**

 **Nurse first, fighter last**

 **Very naive**

 **Not fast on land**

 **Rocket fists are his only weapons**

 **Heavily relies on Hiro's orders**

* * *

Gray: Baymax is incredibly reliant on Hiro's orders, has a very small arsenal, is a nurse, and his medical programming prevents him from harming others.

 **Red: But when his Medical Chip is removed, his Combat Chip takes over and turns him into a murder bot.**

Gray: In this state, Baymax has no qualms about killing and will focus on his target over everything else. However, the biggest problems during this state are that Baymax will not focus on protecting Hiro and will harm anyone who gets in his way, which does include Hiro. Speaking of Hiro, he's not perfect either.

* * *

 **Hiro's Weaknesses**

 **Little combat experience**

 **Flight suit offers very little protection**

 **\- Doesn't even cover his whole body**

 **Flight suit doesn't have any offensive or defensive capabilities**

 **Relies heavily on Baymax and teammates for help**

 **Arguably stubborn**

* * *

Gray: His flight suit doesn't offer any offensive capabilities and offers very little protection. His biggest weakness is that he relies on Baymax for just about everything in battle.

 **Red: But despite all that, the two have accomplished some pretty cool things.**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Hiro**

 **Graduated High School at 13**

 **Won numerous bot fights**

 **Created battle gear for his teammates**

 **Rebuilt Baymax**

 **Became leader of Big Hero 6**

 **Baymax**

 **Stopped a falling shipping container in first armor**

 **Saved Hiro and teammates several times**

 **Together**

 **Saved Abigail Callaghan**

 **Saved San Fransokyo**

 **Stopped Robert Callaghan**

* * *

 **Red: Together, along with their teammates, they were able to stop Robert Callaghan and save his daughter and San Fransokyo. If I was a super villain in that city, I would just give up. Nothing can stop these guys from saving the day.**

 _Hiro: What do you say buddy?_

 _Baymax: Flying makes me a better healthcare companion._

 _Baymax and Hiro then fly into the portal._

* * *

 **[ Play "This is Berk"- How to Train Your Dragon]**

Gray: This is Berk. It's 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Living here is not easy, but for the Vikings who call it home they make the best of it. The problems are the pests.

 **Red: See, while most places have mice or mosquitoes, these guys have…**

 _A dragon breathes fire at a teenage boy who blocks it by closing a door_

 _Hiccup: Dragons._

Gray: For several generations, the Vikings of Berk and dragons have been mortal enemies, with the dragons stealing their food and destroying their homes.

 **Red: Now wonder they hate each other, dragons are jackasses.**

Gray: However, while most of the Vikings are off battling dragons, there was one who was always the screw up. Meet, Hiccup.

* * *

 **Name: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

 **Height: 6'1" | 185.4 cm**

 **Age:**

 **\- Met Toothless: 15**

 **\- Current: 20**

 **Occupation**

 **\- Dragon Rider**

 **\- Chief of Berk**

 **\- Inventor**

 **\- Explorer**

 **\- Dragon Researcher**

 **\- Dragon Trainer**

 **Son of Stoick the Vast**

 **Dating Astrid Hofferson**

 **Has a peg leg**

* * *

 **Red: He's scrawny and what's with the name?**

Gray: Vikings believed that terrible names scared off gnomes and trolls and Hiccup was born prematurely.

 **Red: Oh… I apologize for what I said.**

Gray: As the son of Berk's chief, Hiccup was born to eventually become leader of Berk, but due to his attitude and impressive physicality, his father often pushed him away, despite how much he loved his son.

 **Red: Talk about daddy issues. Well, Hiccup did make up for it by working as a Blacksmith. But one night during a dragon raid, Hiccup disobeyed staying in the shop and shot down a dragon.**

Gray: Not just any dragon. Hiccup managed to shoot down the most mysterious dragon ever known. He shot down Night Fury.

 _The Night Fury jumps and holds down Hiccup before roaring in his ear and running off. Hiccup then gets up and then falls back down._

 **Red: Well, that's one way to meet a dragon up close. And how is that kid not deaf after that?**

 **[ Play "Forbidden Friendship"- How to Train Your Dragon]**

Gray: I don't know. So, after learning more about dragons during his combat training, Hiccup thought that something didn't seem right, so he decided to hang out and get to know the Night Fury. He actually discovered that dragons weren't the blood-thirsty monsters that his village believed they were. And during his time with the Night Fury, he learned a lot about it. He would eventually name it, Toothless.

 **Red: Why?**

Gray: Because of this.

 _Toothless opens his mouth to show no teeth._

 _Hiccup: Toothless. I could've sworn you had…_

 _Toothless then reveals that he has retractable teeth and snatches the fish out of Hiccup's hand._

 _Hiccup: Teeth._

 **Red: That's so cool!**

* * *

 **Name: Toothless**

 **Species: Night Fury**

 **Length: 26'**

 **Wingspan: 48'**

 **Age:**

 **\- Met Toothless: 15**

 **\- Current: 20**

 **Likely to be the last of his species**

 **Appearance was based off a Black Panther**

 **Alpha Dragon of Berk**

* * *

Gray: Night Furys were often referred as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, due to their mysterious nature and their incredible speed during flight.

 **Red: Makes sense because Toothless is incredibly powerful.**

* * *

 **Toothless' Weapons & Abilities**

 **Plasma Blasts**

 **\- 6 shot limit**

 **\- Full power can severely damage or even destroy target**

 **Speed**

 **\- Can fly an average of 100 mph during flight**

 **\- Is capable of breaking the sound barrier**

 **Agility**

 **\- Very agile in the air and on the ground**

 **Strength**

 **\- Can carry large boulders and branches with forelimbs with little effort**

 **\- Can carry heavy people on his back**

 **Intelligence**

 **\- Very intelligent**

 **Accuracy**

 **\- Never misses a shot**

 **Durability**

 **\- Shrugs off powerful blows with little to no problem**

 **Retractable Teeth**

 **Senses**

 **\- Can smell, see, and hear from afar**

 **Flexible Claws**

 **Stealth**

 **\- Dark scales allow for stealthy attacks and escapes in dark environments**

 **Echolocation**

 **Wings**

 **\- Incredibly powerful**

 **\- Flaps on back allow for steering**

 **Saddle**

 **\- Made by Hiccup for riding**

 **\- Controls artificial tail fin**

* * *

Gray: Toothless possess incredible strength and durability, amazing intelligence, and incredible accuracy.

 **Red: But the best is what he blows out of his mouth.**

Gray: While most dragons breath fire or toxic gas, Night Furys breath plasma. Plasma is the fourth state of matter and the hottest plasma ever made by man exceed 3.6 million degrees Fahrenheit. Although it doesn't seem that his Plasma blasts aren't that hot, they do hit with an incredible amount of force.

 **[ Play "Test Drive"- How to Train Your Dragon]**

 **Red: After some time together, Hiccup and Toothless became great friends and even went flying together. But after being discovered, Toothless was used to find the dragons' nest and found out that a giant dragon was responsible for the dragon raids. Hiccup and Toothless managed to defeat it and brought peace on Berk.**

Gray: But of course there were a few bumps during this peace. Raiders, dangerous dragons, and killers began attacking Berk and of course, Hiccup and Toothless, and their friends, teamed up to protect their home. But to do this, Hiccup needed to give himself an upgrade.

* * *

 **Hiccup's Weapons & Abilities**

 **Inferno**

 **\- Retractable metal blade coated in Monstrous Nightmare Saliva**

 **\- Two lighters ignite the blade, allowing it to catch on fire**

 **\- Bottom end holds Hideous Zippleback gas**

 **Gronckle Iron Shield**

 **\- Metal is stronger and lighter than typical iron**

 **\- Comes with Bola launcher, catapult, crossbow, and grappling line**

 **Knives**

 **Flight Suit**

 **\- Leather**

 **\- Wings**

 **\- Pouches holds Zippleback gas and Monstrous Nightmare saliva pellets**

 **Intelligence**

 **\- Likely the smartest in his village**

 **\- Strategic planning before and during battle**

 **Excellent Accuracy**

* * *

Gray: While not as physically impressive as his fellow Vikings, Hiccup makes up for it with his intelligence. He is an excellent inventor and is great at strategic planning, even during battle, and has excellent accuracy.

 **Red: But you don't just beat your enemies with just brain power, you need something to help back you up when you're on your own. Hiccup comes equipped with a leather flight suit that is capable of gliding. He also has a shield made of Gronckle Iron, which is stronger and lighter than normal iron. But the shield is not just for defense. It comes equipped with a bola launcher, a catapult, a crossbow, and a grappling line.**

Gray: But his best weapon is blade, Inferno. With a retractable blade coated in Monstrous Nightmare saliva, when flicked out it ignites, allowing it to cut through rope and hard surfaces with ease. It also has a sprayer that sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. Zippleback gas is extremely flammable, and once a spark ignites it, it causes explosions that are powerful enough to destroy houses.

 **[ Play "Dragon Racing"- How to Train Your Dragon 2]**

 **Red: Hiccup and Toothless have done some amazing things over the years.**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Hiccup**

 **Took down a group of Vikings with just his shield**

 **Survived being struck by lightning and woke up the next day**

 **Freed Toothless from the Bewilderbeast's mind control**

 **Brought peace between Vikings and dragons**

 **Found his long-lost mother**

 **Became chief of Berk**

 **Toothless**

 **Defeated the Bewilderbeast, an Alpha species**

 **Holds his own against larger dragons**

 **Became the Alpha dragon**

 **Saved Hiccup on numerous occasions**

 **Together**

 **Defeated the Red Death**

 **Defeated Drago Bludvist**

 **Saved Berk numerous times**

* * *

 **Red: They've defeated alpha dragons and raiders, including Drago Bludvist.**

Gray: They both have saved Berk numerous times and even found Hiccup's long lost mother.

 **Red: But unfortunately, they both have their flaws.**

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Hiccup**

 **Not that good physically**

 **\- Likely due to premature birth**

 **Relies a lot on Toothless**

 **Not much of a fighter**

 **Can be stubborn**

 **Can't glide on his own for long**

 **Toothless**

 **Cannot fly on his own for long**

 **Wings and tail are vulnerable spots**

 **Eels [Seriously]**

 **If artificial tail fin is destroyed, Toothless will be unable to fly**

 **Not fireproof on the inside**

* * *

Gray: Both rely on each other for flying, Hiccup is not much of a fighter and is sometimes stubborn, and Toothless can't fly if his artificial tail fin is destroyed.

 **Red: But, they both have an unbreakable bond. In fact, they'll sacrifice their lives to save the other. And if Toothless is determined to protect Hiccup, he can go Titan Wing.**

* * *

 **Titan Wing**

 **Increases power of Plasma Shots**

 **Theoretically gives him limitless shots**

* * *

Gray: In this state, Toothless' power increases tremendously. His plasma shots are strong enough to blow off a tusk from a Bewilderbeast, even making it submissive, and he doesn't seem to have a limit to have many shots he can give off.

 **Red: Together, these two are unstoppable. No matter what the danger is, or how great it may be, they won't back down and will do whatever it takes to protect their home.**

 _Hiccup: Oh sure, they have armies and they have armadas. But we… we have… OUR DRAGONS!_

* * *

 **[ Play "Invader"]**

Gray: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Red: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

It's a mountain range covered by woodlands. The forest below is calm and peaceful. But in the sky, it's another story.

Up in the clouds, a large, black creature with a long tail and wings flies at incredible speeds. On his back is a person wearing leather armor and a helmet. On the person's back is a shield and in a holster on his hip appears to be a sword.

 _Hiccup: Would you look bud? Looks like we found another one._

The dragon grumbles in agreement. But he hears something coming close. He roars to get his rider's attention.

 _Hiccup: Toothless, what's wrong?_

That's when Hiccup heard it too. It was getting closer, so they stopped where they were. They looked around and then out of nowhere, a red object flew past them at high speeds. Hiccup lifts his helmet up in surprise.

 _Hiccup: What was that?_

Then, the red object stopped where it was. It was only a few yards from them, but they managed to see what it was. It looked like a man wearing armor, with wings. But then a head from behind pops out and sees the two in front of them.

 _Hiro: Baymax. I think we've got trouble._

 _Baymax: What do you suggest?_

 _Hiro: We need to take them down._

 _Baymax: Very well._

 **[ Play "Crush"- Pendulum]**

Hiccup looked at them in confusion, but Toothless' growling made it clear that they'll need to fight them. Hiccup flipped his helmet back on and grabbed onto the handle on the saddle.

 **FIGHT!**

 _Hiccup: Toothless dive!_

Toothless listened and dive bombed down and Hiro and Baymax followed. Both were going as fast as they could, both creating sonic booms. They were about to hit a lake when Toothless pulled up in time to fly right over the water. Baymax did the same as they continued the pursuit.

 _Hiro: Alright buddy, shoot them down._

 _Baymax: My programming prevents me from injuring a human-being. Should I shoot them, I would injure the man._

 _Hiro: Alright, just find a way to get them down._

Baymax kept on flying at high speed and caught up with them. The riders looked at each other and glared.

 _Hiccup: Hey, kid! Back off before something bad happens._

 _Hiro: I don't think so._

Hiccup then decided to grabbed Inferno, but when he looked forward he saw that they were coming up close to a bunch of large rocks. He grabbed onto the handle and Hiro held onto Baymax. Dragon and robot dodged the rocks in opposite directions. They zig-zagged left and right, up and down, until they came clear of them. But when Hiro and Baymax came out, Hiccup and Toothless were nowhere to be seen.

 _Hiro: Baymax, where are they?_

Baymax scanned the area, and found them.

 _Baymax: Behind us and coming up fast._

 _Hiro: What?!_

Hiro turned his head around to see their opponents flying up to them with a green gas trailing behind them. The man and dragon fly past them as Hiro begins coughing at the green gas. But before he and Baymax could do anything, Hiccup jumps off Toothless and begins gliding. He then sets of a spark of fire starts coming towards them.

 _Baymax: Oh no._

The gas explodes around them, forcing Hiro to fly off Baymax, but Baymax's armor holds up and he flies down to catch Hiro. Once he has him in his arms, he lands on the ground.

 **[ Stop Song]**

 _Baymax: It is no unsafe to fly. It is now best to stay on the ground._

 _Hiro: Ok. Thanks, Baymax._

Just then, Hiccup and Toothless come and they land a few feet in front of them. Hiccup, who had hopped back on Toothless earlier, gets off and removes his helmet, throwing it on the ground. Toothless stands by him, growling at the two.

 _Hiccup: I don't know who you think you are, but this is ends now!_

 _Hiro: Yeah it does!_

Hiro pushes a button on Baymax's chest revealing the data chips inside.

 _Baymax: Hiro, what are you doing?_

 _Hiro: Sorry bud._

Hiro then removes the green chip, leaving the red one inside. He then pushes it back into the robot's chest, which causes the robot's eye to turn red.

 _Hiro: Destroy them!_

 **[ Play "A Soul Can't Be Cut"- Metal Gear Rising Revengeance]**

Baymax then takes aim with his rocket fist and fires at Hiccup, only for Toothless to grab him and tumble them out of the way. Once Baymax's fist was back on his arm, Toothless pounced at him. The two struggled against one another, but Baymax began pushing the Night Fury back. Toothless didn't make it easy as his claws dug into the ground, preventing Baymax from pushing him back.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Hiro were face to face. Hiro brought his fists up and readied himself for a fight, but Hiccup grabs Inferno again and ignites the blade. Hiro's eyes widen in shock from the sight, but he charges anyway. Hiccup swings the blade at him, but Hiro manages to roll under it. But as soon has he starts standing up, Hiccup kicks him in the gut, sending him a couple feet away.

Back with the other two, Toothless and Baymax are still trying to overpower the other, but Toothless manages to bite down on Baymax's helmet, screwing up the scanner enhancements. But then Baymax grabs Toothless by the throat with his left hand and uses his right rocket fist to punch him into a bunch of trees. Baymax magnetizes the hand back and looks over the dragon, who appears to be down for the count.

While fighting, Hiccup looks back to see his friend down on the ground, not moving.

 _Hiccup: TOOTHLESS!_

But he's interrupted when Hiro manages to punch him in the face, making Hiccup stumble to the ground. Hiccup sees that his blade is a few feet away from him, but when he tries to grab it, he is lifted up. He looks to see Baymax staring him in the eyes. Fear shoots into Hiccup's eyes.

 _Hiccup: TOOTHLESS!_

Back at the downed reptile, its wings twitch.

 _Hiccup: TOOTHLESS!_

The dragon's eye shoot open.

 **[ Play "Rules of Nature"- Metal Gear Rising Revengeance]**

Baymax begins to ready his rocket fist, but is interrupted when a loud hissing sound fills the air. After a few moments, a blast occurs back where Toothless was. The robot turns toward the blast source, but is quickly knocked back by a powerful blow.

The robot and his rider look at the dragon, who was now glowing blue on his nostrils and down his spine. Hiccup was now on the ground, relieved that Toothless was there. The dragon then roars at the robot and the two charge at each other. Baymax uses his karate moves, but Toothless' greater speed and agility allows him to dodge the attacks. He claws at the robot's armor, leaving deep claw marks in it.

Meanwhile, Hiccup grabs his shield and readies himself against Hiro. Hiro charges, but Hiccup quickly sets up the shields crossbow mode and shoots Hiro in the knee. Hiro falls to the ground in pain, but is then tied up with bolas that were launched from the shield.

Baymax is now having trouble. The dragon's power is greater than before and is now using its agility. He tries his best to hit him, but misses every time. Toothless then pounces on the robot's back and tears off the wings. He jumps off, and when Baymax performs a roundhouse kick, he quickly jumps to the side and grabs onto the leg, destroying the thruster. Baymax begins to stumble until he is shoved to the ground, next to Hiro. The two look at the dragon who was now charging up a plasma blast. Baymax then aims his rocket fist at him, but right as he launches it, Toothless fires at them destroying the weapon and the two at the same time.

Toothless roars in victory and looks back at Hiccup, who was now on his back, patting him.

 _Hiccup: Good job bud. Thank you._

* * *

 _Hiccup and Toothless fly off, leaving a large crater where pieces of Hiro and Baymax's suits were scattered across._

 **KO!**

 **[ Play "Where No One Goes"- Jonsi/How to Train Your Dragon 2]**

 **Red: Fantasy beats Sci Fi!**

Gray: Hiro and Baymax had the technology advantage, but Hiccup and Toothless' better experience, strategies, arsenal, and power won out in the end.

* * *

 **Advantages & Disadvantages**

 **Hiccup & Toothless**

 **\+ More combat experience  
\+ Larger and more powerful arsenal  
\+ Better durability and endurance  
\+ Hiccup and Toothless don't rely on one another as much as Hiro and Baymax do  
\+ Hiccup's flight suit is more versatile than Hiro's  
\+ Toothless' Titan Wing mode was a trump card  
\+ Faster and more agile on land  
\+ Better strategic fighters  
= Flight speed  
= Toothless' senses countered stealth  
\- Outclassed in technology  
\- Baymax is, technically, stronger than Toothless**

 **Hiro & Baymax**

 **\+ Technology advantage  
\+ Baymax is, technically, stronger  
\+ Red Chip mode made Baymax a more capable opponent  
= Flight Speed  
= Baymax's Scanner counters stealth  
\- Less combat experience  
\- Smaller arsenal  
\- Both rely too much on each other  
\- Toothless' blasts easily damage/destroy Baymax's armor  
\- Hiro has no means of defending himself  
\- Slower on land**

* * *

 **Red: Hiccup and Toothless have more combat experience and were better fighters both on land in the air.**

Gray: In comparison, Hiccup easily trumped Hiro in just about every category. Hiccup's flight suit allowed him to be able to stay in the air without Toothless' help, and Hiccup's larger and deadlier arsenal granted him plenty of opportunities to take Hiro down.

 **Red: But the biggest debate was between Baymax and Toothless. Baymax had a slight edge in strength, but Toothless is much more agile and is faster on land. Also, his plasma blasts were more than enough to destroy Baymax's armor. In fact, Toothless is actually a lot more durable than Baymax.**

Gray: Here's the proof: Toothless has been hit by ice blasts from a Bewilderbeast, flew into an exploding Red Death's fire, and was hit by tons of force by giant rock and when he was shot out of the air and was still fine. Baymax's armor on the other hand was **damaged** by much less force, and was completely **shattered** when he crashed into some rubble in that other dimension.

 **Red: Also, Hiccup has more endurance and is more durable than Hiro. Hiccup was struck by lightning and woke up the next day. A lightning bolt can have a potential of 100 million volts of electricity and Hiccup managed to survive it and wake up the next day.**

Gray: Another example is how well he survives when he and Toothless break the sound barrier. The world record for a human breaking the sound barrier, without the use of a vehicle, was back in 2012 when Felix Baumgartner made the space jump from 127,852 feet. During the dive, he reached a record of 843.6 mph, more than enough to break the sound barrier. If someone were to break the sound barrier, they would end up having severe burns all over their bodies and face internal problems. Felix managed to survive these thanks to a specialized suit. Both Hiro and Hiccup have survived when their partners broke the sound barrier, but Hiccup is superior because he survived this without any specialized equipment or armor while Hiro was wearing a specialized flight suit. But the biggest factor was their reliability. Hiro and Baymax rely on each other completely throughout a battle while Hiccup Toothless can handle their own. Like the time, Hiccup took down a group of Vikings with only his shield and Toothless not really needing Hiccup's help during the fight with the Bewilderbeast.

 **Red: Hiro and Baymax's best shot was Baymax's Red Chip mode, but it was easily outclassed by Toothless' Titan Wing. Giving him _much_ more power than he needed to kill both. Looks like Hiro and Baymax an explosive ending.**

Gray: The winners are Hiccup and Toothless.

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle!**

 _Spider-Man: Great, just great. I figured, why not swing by the Triskelion and see if I can get some help from Fury or any of his S.H.I.E.L.D. agents._

 _Spidey lands and sees that the Triskelion was severely damaged._

 _Spider-Man: And this is what I find._

 _He walks down the hallway, metal ripped and shredded and fires all around him._

 _Spider-Man: Either something really big happened here, or Nick Fury has terrible taste in decoration._

 _He then sees red webbing and drained bodies all over the place._

 _Spider-Man: Oh no. No, no, no! I've seen this before: This red goop. Bodies drained to husks. There's only one thing that can do this. One thing._

 _A door is banging and something jumps through it roaring. It's red and it has glowing orange eyes._

 **Carnage**

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with my other stories. So, next time we've got Carnage, but who's he going to be fighting? Check out my other stories soon to find out.**


	4. Carnage vs Alex Mercer

**The following is a Fanfiction Death Battle. Death Battle and the characters featured in them belong to their respective owners. This is just for entertainment purposes and nothing else.**

* * *

 **Carnage vs. Alex Mercer**

* * *

 **[ Play "Invader]**

Gray: An organism's abilities are based on what their biology allows them to do. And our two combatants are the top tier of that category.

 **Red: Carnage: Marvel's red, genocidal, monster.**

Gray: And Alex Mercer: Prototype's walking virus.

 **Red: He's Gray and I'm Red.**

Gray: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle!

* * *

Gray: Spider-Man is among one of the greatest heroes to ever exist. He can climb up walls, shoot webbing out of his wrists, and smash tanks with his bare hands.

 **Red: But when you're a hero this awesome, then you've got to have one hell of a rogue's gallery.**

Gray: Over the years Spider-Man has faced many terrifying enemies, ranging from goblins and psychotic doctors with robotic arms to scorpion men and guys made of electricity. But out of all of them, only one has truly made him need to team up with one of his greatest enemies, just to stand a chance against him.

 **Red: And who is this guy you ask? His name is Carnage.**

 _Carnage appears and kills dozens of people and overpowering even Spider-Man._

 **Red: But before he was this scary red monster, Cletus Kasady was a scary little monster. And like most supervillains, Cletus had a pretty crappy childhood.**

* * *

 **Background**

 **Real Name: Cletus Kasady**

 **Species: Human**

 **Height: 6'1" | 1.9 m**

 **Weight: 190 lbs. | 86 kg**

 **Occupation: Mass murderer, serial killer, criminal**

 **Favorite Song: Free Bird - Lynard Skynard**

 **Fan of Anthrax**

 **\- The Band not the character**

* * *

Gray: As a child, Cletus was abused both verbally and physically by his family. After years of taking the abuse, Cletus finally had enough and decided to put an end to it himself.

 **Red: It was all part of a 4-part revenge plan. Step 1: Push dear old grandma down a flight of stairs.**

 _Cletus pushes his grandmother down some stairs, killing her._

 **Red: Check. Step 2: Torture and kill the family dog. Check. Step 3: Kill dad. But, that's where things really went all to hell.**

Gray: After failing to kill him, Cletus' father decided to return the favor, but when his mother tried to intervene, his father killed her.

 **Red: After that, he and dad went to court and Cletus gave him no defense at all. So, what did the abusive bastard get? The electric chair. That's what you deserve for beating your kid.**

Gray: After all that, Cletus was sent to St. Estes Home for boys, where things didn't change. Due to his antisocial behavior, Cletus was constantly harassed by the other boys and even the staff.

 **Red: So, Cletus responded the only way he knew how. He killed the disciplinarian and he pushed a girl in front of a bus after she refused to date him. Don't worry, she lived.**

Gray: After burning the orphanage, Cletus set out onto the streets and began his new life as a serial killer.

 **Red: Cletus' murders were marked on the walls with his initials, earning him the nickname: The Carnage Killer.**

Gray: After years of running ramped, Cletus was finally arrested and placed in Ryker's prison where he became cell mates with a certain Eddie Brock, who is we all know as the host of the black alien monster known as Venom.

 **Red: Speaking of which, Eddie's symbiote wanted him back and broke into the prison to bust him out, but not before leaving a little something behind.**

* * *

 **Symbiote**

 **Species: Klyntar**

 **Weight: 20 lbs. | 9.1 kg**

 **Inherits behavior and traits from parental symbiotes and hosts**

 **Offspring of Venom symbiote**

 **Red coloring was caused by contact with Cletus' blood**

 **Makes Cletus wear headphones**

* * *

Gray: As Venom escaped, it left behind another symbiote which then bonded with Kasady, creating one of the most dangerous beings in the Marvel universe.

 **Red: And he called himself: Carnage!**

 _Cletus: I'm not Cletus Kasady. Not anymore. I'm my true self now. I'm… **CARNAGE**!_

* * *

 **Carnage**

 **Height: Varies**

 **Weight: Varies**

* * *

Gray: As Carnage, Cletus possesses the same abilities as his "father," Venom, leading him to becoming one of Spider-Man and Venom's greatest enemies.

 **Red: And for good reason, because this guy's abilities are just as insane as him.**

* * *

 **Weapons & Abilities**

 **Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, and durability**

 **Spider-Man's abilities  
\- Wall crawling  
\- Spider-sense**

 **Shapeshifting  
\- Can form various weapons with symbiote including axes, spikes, claws, blades, and etc.  
\- Can increase size  
\- Webbing  
\- Decoys  
\- Camouflage  
Disease immunity  
\- Immune to all Earthly diseases and pathogens  
Rapid regenerative healing factor  
\- Can heal host from any injury  
\- Can isolate and remove poisons from host  
\- Symbiote can feed off living organisms to heal faster  
Stated, and proven, to be more powerful than Venom, despite having the same exact abilities  
\- Meaning that anything Venom can do, Carnage can do better**

* * *

 **Red: He's stronger, faster, more durable, more agile, and has a better healing factor than even Venom.**

Gray: He can shapeshift into making weapons, shoot webbing, and to increase his size. But one of his greatest powers is his immunity powers. As the symbiote was born on Earth, Carnage is immune to all of the planet's diseases and pathogens.

 **Red: Back to Venom, Carnage has gained the abilities that Venom got from Spidey, like wall crawling and his own Spider-sense.**

Gray: Not only that, but he is stated, and proven, to be much more powerful than Venom, even while having the same powers and abilities. So, we can take into account all of Venom's greatest feats and associate them with Carnage at a higher degree.

 **Red: In terms of strength, Venom is strong enough to stop a Ferris wheel from falling, while weakened. Seeing that typical Ferris wheels can weigh around 200 tons, we can say that Carnage could do the same thing and easily lift something heavier while weakened.**

Gray: As for speed, Venom could catch up to bullets in midair. To do that, he would have to move over 1,500 mph, which is almost twice the speed of sound.

 **Red: For durability, Venom has tanked hits from the likes of Juggernaut and the Hulk, and got back up and ready to fight. We don't need to speculate how well Carnage's durability is from that, as he has walked away unharmed from attacks from Sentry.**

Gray: Who is powerful enough to keep up with World Breaker Hulk.

 **Red: And thanks to his own insanity, Carnage's abilities are only limited by his imagination. Meaning that he can pretty much do anything.**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Carnage**

 **Over powered Spider-Man and Venom at the same time**

 **Survived being ripped in half by Sentry in outer space  
\- Stayed like that for months and Symbiote managed to keep Cletus alive the whole time**

 **Defeated the Avengers**

 **Drew blood from Magneto  
-Through his armor and shields**

 **Tore out an Adamantium Sentinel's eye**

 **Flung Venom across a city**

 **Over powered Power Man**

 **Regenerated Cletus' head numerous times with no problems**

 **Survived blasts from the Wizard, Nova, Genesis, and Dr. Doom**

 **Wasn't hurt when smashed through every floor of the Raft by Sentry at insane speeds**

 **Fast enough to catch Nova**

 **Took the combined efforts of Spider-Man, Venom, _and_ the Fantastic Four to beat him**

 **Was unharmed after being flung away by Toxin, who is his superior**

 **Symbiote**

 **Killed a pair of Superior Spider-Man's henchmen**

 **Took over Silver Surfer  
-All symbiotes are afraid of Silver Surfer through genetic memory**

 **Symbiote broke out of a containment chamber**

 **Cletus Kasady**

 **Agile enough to avoid Spider-Man**

 **Strong enough to throw a manhole cover hard enough to knock Spider-Man off a car**

* * *

Gray: With all his abilities, Carnage has done some impressive things over the years. He's defeated Spider-Man and Venom at the same time, survived being ripped in half by Sentry, in outer space, and survived blasts from the likes of Nova, Genesis, the Wizard, and Dr. Doom.

 **Red: Both Cletus and the Symbiote are pretty impressive on their own. Cletus has proved that he is agile enough to dodge Spider-Man and once threw a manhole cover hard enough to knock Spidey off a car. As for the Symbiote, it killed a pair of henchmen without having a host, broke out of a containment chamber on its own, and has even took control of Silver Surfer.**

Gray: Interestingly enough, the entire Klyntar race is afraid of Silver Surfer. And to make sure they avoid him for future generations, they encoded this specific fear through genetic memory. This proves that the Carnage Symbiote is a lot more daring and fearless than other Symbiotes.

 **Red: Good crud, is there anything that can stop this madness?!**

Gray: Luckily, yes.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Symbiote is vulnerable to intense sonics, heat, and electricity  
Cletus is defenseless without the Symbiote  
-Cletus is also addicted to it  
Completely insane  
-As a result, not a strategist and can run into danger without thinking things through  
Bonds between Symbiotes and host aren't always perfect  
-Symbiote will ditch current host if they find a better one**

 **\- Ex: The Venom symbiote ditched Angelo Fortunato midway through a jump from building to building, because it was annoyed with him**

* * *

Gray: Like most symbiotes, Carnage is vulnerable to intense sounds, heat, and electricity. Doing this can kill the Symbiote or force it to abandon its host. Speaking of host, Cletus is absolutely defenseless without the Symbiote, to the point that he can't do common tasks without it.

 **Red: Not only that, but Symbiotes and their hosts don't always get along. If the Symbiote finds a better individual or if it doesn't like its current host enough, it'll ditch them, even in life threatening situations.**

Gray: But one thing remains certain, if you come across this thing, it'll be the last thing you see.

 _Carnage: Dad! Ready for some father-son quality time?! Between the two of us, there won't be enough left of Spider-Man to fit in a matchbox! But we'll try, won't we?!_

* * *

Gray: Born into poverty and raised in foster care, Alex Mercer and his sister Dana were all the comfort they both had.

* * *

 **Background**

 **Real Name: Alexander J. Mercer**

 **Species: Human**

 **Height: 5'10" | 1.6 m**

 **Weight: 190 lbs. | 86.2 kg**

 **Born: July 16, 1979**

 **Aliases: Zeus, The Prototype**

 **Former head of Gentek Research Project: Blacklight**

 **His clothing is made of biomass**

* * *

 **Red: Yeah, growing up wasn't easy, but luckily for Alex, he became pretty smart when he became an adult.**

Gray: Despite his gifted intellect, Alex's antisocial behavior led him to be a borderline sociopath.

 **Red: After getting a Doctorate in Genetics, Alex was hired by Gentek as part of their research project to create one hell of a bioweapon.**

* * *

 **Blacklight Virus**

 **Dubbed the Mercer Virus**

 **Created by fusing Elizabeth Greene's DNA with the Redlight Virus**

 **\- Redlight Virus has a 99.999% mortality rate [No Joke]**

* * *

Gray: The project was to create a virus that was even deadlier than the most dangerous virus on Earth: the Redlight Virus.

 **Red: Now why the hell would they do that? Couldn't it get out of control easily, would quarantine become useless - so many questions!**

Gray: After tons of research, Mercer and his team succeeded and the newly created virus was dubbed: the Blacklight Virus.

 **Red: But as we all know, this would not end nicely. Because eventually, specialists from Blackwatch were sent to kill everyone who made this new virus, but Mercer managed to escape, until he was cornered in a train station. This led to him smashing a vial of the super virus which infected everyone there.**

Gray: Yet, somehow, this didn't kill him. Instead it mutated his body to becoming a living viral mass.

 **Red: Geez. Talk about a cold you'll never get over. But, it was kind of worth it because Mercer gained a lot of abilities from that virus.**

* * *

 **Weapons & Abilities**

 **Superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance, senses, and durability**

 **Shapeshifting**

 **\- Can form weapons with his limbs, thanks to Blacklight Virus  
\- Can form into whatever he has consumed  
Adaptability  
\- Can adapt to certain elements after continuous exposure  
Healing Factor  
\- Can heal fast by consuming biomass**

* * *

Gray: Aside from the superhuman physicality, Mercer can shapeshift his body into any form after consuming an organism and can create deadly weapons by doing the same thing.

 **Red: If he gets annoyed by the same thing constantly, his body can adapt to make it seem like nothing happens. But if something manages to hurt him, he has a healing factor that can repair his body in seconds. Hmm, why does this all sound familiar?**

Gray: With these abilities, Alex is capable of infecting dozens of individuals at once and hold his own against powerful beings.

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated the Supreme Hunter… twice**

 **Defeated Elizabeth Greene**

 **Capable of wiping out armies and Blackwatch soldiers**

 **Survived a nuclear explosion**

 **Tosses helicopters around like nothing**

 **Strong enough to destroy buildings and durable enough to walk away from them**

 **Walked away after being hit by 10Gs of Gravitational Force**

* * *

Gray: He's defeated the Supreme Hunter, twice. Who is specifically created to destroy Mercer.

 **Red: He's capable of tossing helicopters around and killing armies and Blackwatch soldiers.**

Gray: And one time, thanks to his healing abilities, he survived a Nuclear explosion.

 **Red: WHAT?! WHAT CAN STOP THIS GUY?!**

Gray: A few things.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Lost to James Heller**

 **\- Consumed by him**

 **Electricity locks his body in place**

 **Lacks ranged attacks**

 **Healing factor and powers depend on amount of biomass he absorbs**

* * *

Gray: While his healing factor is incredible, it heavily relies on the amount of biomass he absorbs. In fact, all his powers depend on how much biomass he consumes. The lower the amount of biomass in his body, the weaker he becomes.

 **Red: But if it takes someone with the same powers as you to finally kill you, then you know that's saying something.**

 _Alex Mercer: It's not often that I'm this disappointed in someone, Sergeant Heller. You've disrupted my plans, wasted all that Whitelight. Now everything I planned for you- everything I've given you- you're not even capable of appreciating it._

* * *

 **[ Play "Invader"]**

Gray: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Red: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, Alex Mercer had come in here to hide after consuming some biomass. He had been on the run for a while and now he just wants to relax for a moment. However, something didn't seem right.

He activated his thermal vision to look around the room. He turned around and looked up, only to see a crate being hurled at him. He managed to dodge it, but then he heard laughter. Laughter that belonged to a maniac.

 ** _?_** _: Looks like we found a new play thing!_

Mercer looked around to find where the voice came from, but with no luck.

 ** _Alex_** _: Come out of the shadows, damn you!_

Just then, a figure jumped down to the floor and grabbed hold onto two more crates. The creature was red and it had a large mouth with sharp teeth and a long tongue, large white eyes, and claws on its hands and feet.

 ** _Carnage_** _: Let's play!_

 **FIGHT**

Carnage tossed both crates at Mercer, who dodged one of them and sliced the other in half with his blade hand.

Alex charged forward and swung his blade at Carnage, but the red monster dodged it and landed on the wall. He then proceeded to fire webbing at Mercer who managed to dodge them. The two kept at this for a little while until Carnage webbed a metal bar and managed to hit Mercer with it, sending him outside.

Mercer crashed onto the ground, but was uninjured. He got up quickly and looked around.

 ** _Carnage_** _: Having fun yet?_

 ** _Alex_** _: Go to hell!_

Alex saw Carnage. He grabbed a truck and flung it at him, but it was easily caught and flung back. Mercer, using his whip, slices the vehicle in half. However, Carnage appeared from behind and slammed Mercer with a tree onto the ground. Before Mercer could get up, Carnage tore the ground up and slammed a large chunk of it on top of him. Carnage just stood on top, feeling disappointed.

 ** _Carnage_** _: That was boring._

Then, his spider-sense went off, but before he could react, Mercer busted through the rubble, knocking Carnage onto the ground.

 ** _Alex_** _: You fought well, and I like what you can do. So, I'm going to make you become of one mind. I'll make you join the Infected._

Alex dashed forward and, turning his hands into claws, grabbed ahold of Carnage. He held on for a few minutes, but nothing happened. Mercer looked on in confusion until Carnage started laughing again.

 ** _Carnage_** _: Nice virus. Too bad we're immune. But we're bored of our guy. I guess you'll do._

With that, the Symbiote began to infect Mercer, leaving Kasady on the ground. Alex tried to get it off, but it just kept spreading all over him. If that wasn't bad enough, the Symbiote began "healing" him.

Alex yelled in pain as the Symbiote began to remove the virus, but all it was doing was killing him. After a small while, Mercer's screams faded away and there was nothing left of him. The Symbiote then returned to Cletus.

 ** _Carnage_** _: Well that was pointless. Oh, well. Let's find someone else to play._

* * *

 _Carnage swings away from the warehouse, after writing his initials on the wall._

 **KO**

 **Red: I'm legitimately scared.**

Gray: Both Carnage and Mercer were incredibly dangerous biological weapons, but only one was superior.

* * *

 **Advantages & Disadvantages**

 **Carnage**

 **\+ Stronger  
\+ Faster  
\+ More agile  
\+ Better durability  
\+ Superior Healing Factor  
\+ More experience  
\+ Spider-sense counters surprise attacks  
\+ Better versatility  
\+ Immune to Blacklight Virus  
\+ More unpredictable  
\+ Can resist weaknesses to sound, heat, and electricity better than Venom  
\- Not as smart**

 **Alex Mercer**

 **\+ Smarter  
\- Physically weaker  
\- Healing Factor was not as reliant  
\- Not equipped to take advantage of Carnage's weaknesses  
\- Not as versatile**

* * *

 **Red: Carnage was superior to Mercer is just about every way.**

Gray: In terms of physicality, Carnage is strong enough to overpower both Spider-Man and Venom at the same time. Spider-Man is capable of lifting over 10 tons and Venom held up a falling, 200 ton, Ferris wheel, while weakened.

 **Red: As for speed and agility, Carnage is faster than Venom and likely, more agile than him.**

Gray: Both Carnage and Mercer were very versatile, but Carnage had more options available, for not only close range attacks, but also long range.

 **Red: And it's no secret that Carnage was far more durable since he has shrugged off attacks from the likes of Sentry. So, basically, Mercer couldn't really hurt him.**

Gray: Another thing is that Carnage's healing factor was far superior. Mercer's healing factor depends on how much biomass he consumes, but Carnage's works at a constant rate. In fact, the only way Mercer survived that nuclear explosion was because a crow landed right next to him.

 **Red: But healing factors and physicality aside, Alex's only chances of beating Carnage was by discovering his weaknesses or infecting him with the Blacklight Virus.**

Gray: Except each of these had their own problems. First of all, if Mercer somehow managed to discover Carnage's weaknesses to fire, sound, and electricity none of his abilities would actually play into them. Even if he somehow managed to use these against him, the chances of them being effective would be low because Carnage has shown far more resistance to these weaknesses than most other symbiotes. However, the biggest factor was his biology. The Carnage Symbiote is immune to all Earthly diseases and pathogens, thanks to it being born on Earth. Even the Blacklight Virus' insane power wouldn't be able to harm him. So, with Carnage's superior strength, speed, durability, versatility, healing factor, experience, and his immunity to all Earthly diseases and pathogens, Alex stood little chance in the long run.

 **Red: Looks like Mercer, was cured.**

Gray: The winner is Carnage!

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle**

The setting is an airport, but a group of costumed individuals begin fighting. One of them is a man in a black, cat-like, suit.

Before he could move anywhere, he is tossed back by a man in blue, with a shield.

 ** _Black Panther_** _: Move Captain. I will not ask a second time._

 **Black Panther**

* * *

 **Well, this one was fun. So, next time we've got Black Panther, but who is gonna' be fighting? Check out my other stories to find out soon.**


	5. Batman vs Black Panther

**The following is a Fanfiction Death Battle. Death Battle and the characters featured in them belong to their respective owners. This is just for entertainment purposes and nothing else.**

* * *

 **Batman vs. Black Panther**

* * *

 **[ Play "Invader"]**

Gray: Many of our greatest heroes represent the light in justice.

 **Red: But some prefer working in the dark, like Batman: The Dark Knight.**

Gray: And Black Panther: The King of Wakanda.

 **Red: He's Gray and I'm Red.**

Gray: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle!

* * *

 **[ Play "Batman (1989) Theme"]**

 **Red: Gotham City, a wondrous city with some of the most dangerous criminals you could come across.**

Gray: Luckily there is one man who manages to save this great city: Batman.

* * *

 **Background**

 **Real Name: Bruce Wayne**

 **Height: 6'2" | 1.9m**

 **Weight: 210 lbs | 95.3 kg**

 **Only non-powered founder of the Justice League**

 **Had 23 girlfriends, kissed over 60 women**

 **Multi-Billionair**

 **\- Because Millionaires are so last year**

* * *

 **Red: But becoming Gotham's biggest bat fan does come at a cost. As we all know, ten-year-old Bruce Wayne witnessed his parents being killed by a mugger while they were walking home from the theater. Man, he must hate theaters now.**

Gray: Since that night, Bruce dedicated his life to protecting Gotham. At a young age, he left Gotham and trained in many exotic locations with some of the most skilled fighters around, including the League of Assassins (Yes, Assassins not Shadows).

 **[ Play "Dark Knight Theme"]**

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Mastered every martial art known to man**

 **Peak human condition**

 **\- Bench Press: 1,000 lbs**

 **\- Leg Press: 2,500 lbs**

 **\- Can survive in a vacuum for 24 seconds**

 **Master acrobat and athlete**

 **Master of stealth**

 **Master escape artist**

 **Ventriloquist**

 **World's greatest detective**

 **Genius-level intellect**

* * *

 **Red: Bruce pushed himself to the limits of the human body, reaching strength levels most men dream of.**

Gray: After completing his training, Bruce returned to Gotham and used his family's fortune to become the city's protector: Batman.

 _Thug: What the hell are you?!_

 _Batman: I'm Batman._

 **[ Dark Knight Theme]**

 **Red: Now that's what I'm talking about! With his skill and intelligence, criminals start pissing their pants once they hear that name.**

Gray: And also due to his vast arsenal.

* * *

 **Arsenal**

 **Batsuit**

 **Weight: 200 lbs**

 **Nomex reinforced fabric**

 **Fire-resistant memory cloth cape**

 **\- Can be used as a glider**

 **Bladed gauntlets**

 **Steel-toed boots**

 **Nosepiece gas filter**

 **200,000 volt electro network**

 **Designed to evoke fear**

 **Night Vision/Infrared Lens**

 **Conceals both heartbeat and heat signatures**

 **Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head**

 **Triangulation imaging system**

 **Almost totally bulletproof**

 **Utility Belt**

 **Batclaw**

 **Various Batarangs**

 **Smoke Pellets**

 **Explosive Gel**

 **Disruptors**

 **Shock Gloves**

 **Cryptographic Sequencer**

 **Forensic Analysis Kit**

 **First Aid Kit**

* * *

Gray: The Batsuit is a nearly bulletproof armor that Batman wears. The design of it was created to strike fear into those around him. It comes equipped with bladed gauntlets, a 200,000 volt electro network, various imaging scanners, and a memory cloth cape that he often uses for gliding.

 **Red: But the real stuff is with that nearly bottomless pit of a belt. It carries tons of grappling guns, smoke bombs, explosive gel, shock gloves, and gadgets and equipment for solving mysteries. But everyone's favorites are those awesome batarangs. He's got tons of them, ranging from shuriken to explosive, sonic, electric shock, tracking, knockout dart, and remote control. Holy crap!**

Gray: But aside from his nearly limitless supply of batarangs, Batman's greatest weapon is his mind. He is a genius and is known as the world's greatest detective. With these detective skills, Batman has solved numerous unsolvable crimes and even has a photographic memory that's so good he can memorize the shape of a cheek he just punched.

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Has defeated the Justice League and Superman**

 **Fearlessly battles metahumans**

 **\- Even bests some**

 **Solved numerous unsolvable crimes**

 **Broke into both Areas 51 & 52**

 **Survived in space for 24 seconds**

 **Swapped a poison drink in the blink of an eye**

 **Has sneaked around Superman multiple times**

* * *

 **Red: He's the only non-powered founder of the Justice League, and has even defeated the Justice League and even Superman.**

Gray: Not only has he defeated the Man of Steel, but he has sneaked around him multiple times. And Superman can hear things in the vacuum of space, many light years away. But, while he has proven to be one of the world's greatest heroes, Batman is not without his flaws.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Only human**

 **Mental stability is questionable**

 **Has never defeated Deathstroke in hand-to-hand combat**

 **\- Has only done so with sneak attacks**

 **Has been defeated by less skilled opponents in hand-to-hand combat**

 **Majority of feats required prep time**

* * *

Gray: While he appears to be superhuman to many, he is far from being one. Underneath the Batsuit, Bruce is vulnerable to knives and bullets, just like any other man.

 **Red: And despite being one of the most skilled fighters in the DC universe, Bats has been defeated by less skilled opponents. Infact, he's never defeated Deathstroke in a straight-up fight.**

Gray: But, no matter who you are or what you do, there's no hiding from Gotham's Dark Knight.

 _Batman: Tell me. Do you bleed?_

 _Superman flies off._

 _Batman: You will!_

* * *

 **[ Captain America: Civil War - Ancestral Calls]**

Gray: Africa: A continent rich with various cultures, environments, and wildlife. And just like the rest of the world, it has many wonders, most of which have yet to be discovered.

 **Red: And none are more wondrous than the hidden nation known as Wakanda.**

Gray: For centuries, explorers searched for this hidden land, but for those who managed to find it, only a few had managed to escape it alive.

 **Red: What could be the cause of this, you may ask? None other than its protector: the Black Panther.**

Gray: For many generations, the Black Panther had been Wakanda's protector. And they all happened to be this hidden nation's kings. Every time the next heir took the throne, they also took up the mantle of the Black Panther.

 **Red: Which brings us to our current king and protector: T'Challa.**

* * *

 **Background**

 **Real Name: T'Challa**

 **Height: 6'0" | 1.8 m**

 **Weight: 200 lbs | 91 kg**

 **King of Wakanda**

 **First Black Superhero in comic history**

 **Was once married to Ororo Munroe**

 **Claims to be the eighth smartest man on Earth**

 **Is respected by Dr. Doom**

* * *

Gray: As the first born son of King T'Chaka, T'Challa was raised to eventually take the throne and take the mantle of the Black Panther.

 **Red: But that came a little earlier than anyone expected, when a metal armed assassin killed his dad.**

Gray: After his father's death, T'Challa trained hard to become Wakanda's king and protector. Once he reached the rightful age, T'Challa became the Black Panther.

 **[ Captain America: Civil War - Stepping Up]**

 **Red: Wearing the traditional Black Panther suit, T'Challa became a force to be reckoned with.**

Gray: As Black Panther, T'Challa is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat and with various forms of weaponry.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Mastered all martial arts**

 **Expert in both armed and unarmed combat**

 **Master of stealth**

 **Weapons master**

 **Super-genius intellect**

 **Master acrobat**

 **Master tactician**

 **Expert tracker and hunter**

* * *

Gray: He's studied and mastered every martial art on Earth, has a super-genius intellect, and due to training in Wakanda's thick environment and outside the hidden nation, he has excellent acrobatic skills.

 **Red: And that's only without his weapons.**

* * *

 **Weapons**

 **Black Panther Suit**

 **\- Vibranium Microweave Mesh**

 **\- Anti-Metal Claws**

 **\- Energy Dampening Boots**

 **\- Cloaking Technology**

 **\- Vibranium Energy Daggers**

* * *

Gray: T'Challa's main weapon, is actually the Black Panther suit itself. You see, Wakanda was sought after for so long because it held the world's rarest metal: Vibranium. Vibranium is an extremely strong metal that delivers complete shock absorption. The Black Panther suit easily protects the wearer from gunfire, blades, and explosions. And it has been upgraded over the generations, one of them being cloaking.

 **Red: And it also comes with a couple of weapons. It can hold energy daggers made of Vibranium, but T'Challa's main weapons are the Anti-Metal claws.**

Gray: Anti-Metal, also known as Antarctic Vibranium, vibrates at high frequencies so strong that it can destabilize and liquify even the Marvel Universe's strongest metals, including Adamantium.

 **Red: You know? That metal that can tank hits from Thor and the Hulk!**

Gray: But, that's not all that makes T'Challa a threat in battle.

* * *

 **Powers**

 **Black Panther Knowledge**

 **\- Can draw strength, knowledge, and experience from all previous Black Panthers**

 **Superhuman acute senses**

 **Superhuman strength, speed, durability, healing, agility, and reflexes**

* * *

Gray: After eating a heart-shaped herb, T'Challa was granted superhuman senses and physicality, and the ability to draw knowledge and experience from all previous Black Panthers, making him one of the most experienced, human, fighters in the Marvel Universe.

 **Red: With all of these, it's hard to count all the impressive things T'Challa has done.**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Has defeated Captain America, Wolverine, Daredevil, Dr. Doom, and the Fantastic Four**

 **Caught Spider-Man off guard… twice**

 **Kicked Namor in the air**

 **Stopped a stampeding elephant head on**

 **Killed a rhino by tackling it and snapping its neck**

 **Fought and killed a Super Skrull that had Luke Cage's strength and durability, Iron Fist's chi manipulation, Wolverine's claws, Bullseye's accuracy, and the combined fighting skills of Captain America, Daredevil, Shang Chi, Elektra, Moon Knight, and T'Challa himself**

 **Stole Silver Surfer's board**

 **Killed a T-Rex, while weakened**

* * *

 **Red: He's defeated the likes of Captain America, Wolverine, Daredevil, the Fantastic Four, and even Dr. Doom.**

Gray: He's stopped a charging elephant with his bare hands, stole Silver Surfer's cosmic board, and fought and killed a Super Skrull that had Luke Cage's strength and durability, Iron Fist's chi manipulation, Wolverine's claws, Bullseye's accuracy, and the combined fighting skills of Captain America, Daredevil, Shang Chi, Elektra, Moon Knight, and even himself.

 **Red: WHAT THE FUCK?! IS THIS GUY UNSTOPPABLE OR SOMETHING?!**

Gray: Unfortunately for him, T'Challa is not unstoppable.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Still human under the armour**

 **Senses can be overwhelmed**

* * *

Gray: Despite T'Challa's impressive physicality, he's still human underneath the armour and his senses can be overwhelmed, which often allows his opponents to get the upperhand.

 **Red: But, if I were to go to Africa, I wouldn't even dare step foot into Wakanda. This man will be there to make sure you don't get far.**

 _Hawkeye: We haven't met yet. I'm Clint._

 _Black Panther: I don't care._

* * *

 **[ Invader]**

Gray: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Red: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

The setting is an abandoned building. During a rainstorm. Suddenly, Batman arrives in the ground and surveys the area. He received word that a dark figure was spotted here and came to investigate.

Suddenly, something jumps at him from behind. He manages to dodge and grabs his attacker by the throat. His attacker then knees him in the gut and they both hold the stance, glaring at one another.

 **Batman:** _I'm only going to give you one warning: leave this place, now._

 **Black Panther:** _I have business to take care of. So, stay out of my way._

Black Panther then kicks Batman back and both get into combat stances.

 **Batman:** _I warned you._

 **[ Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Do You Bleed?]**

 **FIGHT**

Batman throws three batarangs towards Black Panther, but he dodges each of them. Black Panther then lunges at Batman and the two engage each other.

They throw attack after attack at each other, but they blocked them, until Batman managed to grab Black Panther's arm. He then lifted and slammed him into a crate. T'Challa quickly stood and kicked Batman away. Batman then throws two more batarangs at Black Panther, but Black Panther caught them. They then exploded in his hands, but they did nothing to hurt him.

T'Challa dropped the shards on the ground and ran towards his opponent, but Batman quickly threw smoke pellets in the ground. The smoke covered the area and T'Challa looked around to find his attacker. He searched, and then he smelled something behind him. He quickly backflipped as Batman shot a grappling line at him.

Black Panther landed on the line and lunged at Batman and tackled him. But before he could do anything more, Batman activated a sonic disruptor causing Black Panther to cover his ears in pain. Batman quickly kicked him off and attacked him. He delivered multiple blows to the Wakandan King and then threw him through a wall.

The disruptor stopped and Black Panther shook himself back into focus. He quickly got up and glared at Batman. Batman then threw more batarangs at him, but Black Panther threw his energy daggers at them, slicing them in half. Batman quickly dodged them and then activated his shock gloves. Black Panther unsheathed his claws and the two engaged each other again.

Batman managed to hit Black Panther a fews times, but the gloves weren't doing anything to hurt him. Unfortunately, Black Panther's claws then started shredding his armour. Batman did his best to block, but the claws did more and more damage until Black Panther sliced his right leg open.

Batman yelled in pain and fell to his knee. He quickly looked up and Black Panther's clawed hand came straight towards his head. It made contact, going through the cowl and was followed with his head being swiped clean off.

Batman's headless body fell to the ground and Black Panther stood over it.

* * *

 _Black Panther disappears, leaving the body of Batman behind._

 **KO**

 **[ Captain America: Civil War - Cap's Promise]**

 **Red: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whao! Put the guns and knives down! Please let us explain.**

Gray: Batman is technically the more skilled fighter and had the larger arsenal, but Black Panther edged out and even outclassed him everywhere else.

* * *

 **Advantages & Disadvantages**

 **Batman**

 **\+ Slightly more skilled**

 **\+ Larger arsenal**

 **\+ Armour prevented Black Panther's hearing**

 **= Stealth**

 **\- Physically outclassed**

 **\- Weaker armour**

 **\- Outclassed in experience**

 **\- Arsenal was outclassed**

 **\- Not as smart**

 **\- Has lost to opponents similar to Black Panther, multiple times**

 **Black Panther**

 **\+ Smarter**

 **\+ Physically superior**

 **\+ Stronger armour**

 **\+ Deadlier arsenal**

 **\+ More experience**

 **\+ Other senses countered stealth**

 **= Stealth**

 **\- Not as skilled**

 **\- Smaller arsenal**

* * *

 **Red: Black Panther's suit and arsenal beat Batman's blow for blow. Just the claws alone would have way more than enough.**

Gray: Also, Batman didn't really have anything to hurt Black Panther other than his sonic weapons. None of his other weapons would have been able to damage the Vibranium suit. Also, T'Challa has proven to be smarter. One example is when he came up with a functional device that would block and/or dampen both telekinetic and telepathic powers, in just 10 minutes.

 **Red: Hell, Black Panther easily beat him in strength and speed. He's capable of matching Captain America in speed, and Cap can run a mile in just over 70 seconds. Oh, and remember that elephant thing?**

Gray: African Elephants typically weigh around 5 tons and can run at speeds of 25 mph, and Black Panther took one head on. Based on how far T'Challa was pushed back, we can say that he would have had to have stopped the elephant with at least 9 tons of force.

 **Red: There's no way Batman could ever match up to that level of strength and speed. But, surprisingly, their stealth skills were pretty even. Both have sneaked around beings with super senses that normally prevent them from being ambushed.**

 **Batman:** _Superman_

 **Black Panther:** _Spider-Man_

Gray: The big difference being that Black Panther relied purely on skill, while Batman relied on both skill and technology.

 **Red: During those times, Superman often listens for Batman's heartbeat, but if he wanted he could have listened for any other sounds, like Batman's breathing.**

Gray: Spider-Man's spider-sense can be outmatched by someone whose speed is comparable or greater than his own. Yet, Black Panther managed to catch him off guard two separate times. And Black Panther didn't even need to listen for Batman to find out where he was, since his sense of smell is on par with Wolverine's.

 **Red: "But Batman's fought guys like Black Panther before! Couldn't that have given him the edge?"**

Gray: Actually, no. While it is true that Batman has fought guys similar to Black Panther, there are multiple cases where he's lost to them, even in hand-to-hand combat. One guy that Batman lost to, Deathstroke, has many similarities to Black Panther. Deathstroke has superior armour, weapons, experience, and physical feats that allowed him to constantly beat Batman in hand-to-hand combat, despite being less skilled in martial arts. In fact, the closest Batman's ever gotten to beating Deathstroke in a straight up fight was when Deathstroke was a bit disoriented, and even then it was a stalemate. While Batman has defeated Deathstroke through sneak attacks, that doesn't mean he could do the same to Black Panther, especially when Black Panther has enhanced senses that Deathstroke doesn't have.

 **Red: Looks like Black Panther was just a few steps ahead of Batman.**

Gray: The winner is Black Panther!

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle!**

A horde of wolves attack a village while stealing metal items. Until a loud scream is heard causing them to look up. Suddenly, six warriors land in front of them. A Mantis, a Monkey, a Viper, a Crane, a Tiger, and a Panda.

 **Rabbit villager:** The Dragon Warrior!

 **Wolf:** A panda?! That's impossible!

 **Po:** My fist hungers for justice.

Then his stomach growls.

 **Po:** That was my… fist.

 **Po**

* * *

 **This is probably going to be my most controversial Death Battle, yet. But, who cares. Next we've got Po from Kung Fu Panda! But, who's he gonna' fight? Check out my other stories to find out soon!**


End file.
